


Not Fast Enough

by SilverRayan



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverRayan/pseuds/SilverRayan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shockwave, at the last minute decides not to kill Blurr and takes him prisoner instead. After escaping from the Autobots he takes his prisoner back to the Nemesis. Shockwave is not the only one interested in his new pet though. Megatron is enthralled too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

'Nononononono!GottagetoutLongarm'sthespy!MusttellUltraMagnus!' Blurr thought frantically as he raced through the base. Door after door slammed shut, blocking his escape. The intelligence officer wasn't stupid. He knew he was being herded deeper and deeper into the base. His thoughts raced frantically, trying to find a way out of the situation. He sped down the hall, trying to beat the next closing door. He didn't make it. Changing directions, he found that that gate too was closed. Blurr was effectively trapped. 'Nonononononono!Tightspacetightspace!Needtogetout!Whatwasthat?!' A loud screeching noise made the officer jump. He watched in horror as the walls began to close in on him. Panicking, he pressed his back to the wall he was leaning against, trying to keep it from moving. 'Thiscan'tbehappening!It'snothappening!'

\-------------

Shockwave watched the Autobot's desperate flight for freedom. The Decepticon knew that he couldn't catch the bot, but trapping him would be just as effective. Finally, his victim had reached the intended room. He shut down all gates, preventing the Autobot from leaving the room. Activating the compressor, he watched with amusement as Blurr tried to keep the walls from crushing him. He zoomed in, watching the blue bot's face as he realized there was no escape. The expression on his face was delicious. The raw terror sent jolts of lust through his circuits. Hmm, perhaps there was a better use for this bot than deactivation. He waited until the walls pressed into Blurr, effectively trapping the agent. The pressure so far had done little more than dent Blurr's armor, but that would change quickly. Flipping off the compressor, he watched as the intelligence officer struggled, trying to escape his bindings.

Watching the struggle only increased the Decepticon's lust. Blurr was a tiny little thing, streamlined, and built for speed. Height wise, he only came up to Shockwave's chest. It was a well known fact the Blurr's strength was minimal, as corners had to be cut in order to make him has fast as he was, making the bot easy to dominate. Minute shivers ran up the spy's spinal struts as he imagined pinning Blurr down and taking him hard. And that mouth. A fast talking bot like Blurr would have to be able to use it for other, much more pleasurable things. But, as proven earlier, he was much faster than the Decepticon and carried vital information that could put "Longarm" into a compromising position. What to do, what to do? Ah, that would work. Moving across the room swiftly, he entered his living quarters. Activating the computer screen, he kept and optic on the spy, who it seemed had tired himself out with his struggles, and was limp in his bonds. Striding over to his work station he opened a secret compartment under his desk. Ignoring the lust now raging inside him, he pulled out a set of modicuffs. These energon cuffs were specifically designed to allow modifications in order to keep troublesome prisoners under control. Imputing the specifications, Shockwave left his room.

Stopping briefly to input a command that would open all the doors except the ones that kept the Autobot prisoner, he left the command center, heading towards the compressor. Keeping half of his processor on the situation, he allowed the other to indulge in the fantasies that had been bombarding him since he had first noticed how beautiful that little Autobot was in the throes of terror. He would have to move him to the Decepticon ship of course. There was no chance that Blurr wouldn't try to escape and deliver the information he carried to Ultra Magnus, if given the chance. That presented another problem. He would have to come up with something to tell Ultra Magnus about Blurr's disappearance. It would be worth it though. Having the blue bot at his mercy, trained to answer his every request. He would keep him locked away, his personal little pet. Well, maybe not entirely personal. After all, Blurr was the kind of bot that Mighty Megatron enjoyed taking to his berth as well, and sharing with his leader was always fun. Inwardly smirking, Shockwave approached the compressor.

\---------

Blurr was tired. He had literally run across the galaxy to deliver the information to someone in command that Shockwave was the Decepticon spy, only to find out that Longarm Prime was Shockwave. He had then run though the base to try and find a way out, and, when he had finally been caught, fought to get away from the crushing walls that were pinning him in place. He had no idea why Shockwave had stopped the walls from closing in, but he had no doubt that it was not going to be pleasant for him. He'd given up on comming for help. He didn't know if a jamming signal was in place or if he was too far out of range for anyone else to hear him, but he knew that no help was coming.

Blurr jerked, startled, as the walls began to shift away from him, allowing him to drop lifelessly to the ground. Pushing himself to his knees he cycled his intakes furiously, trying to regain his equilibrium. So focused on that, he didn't notice when the traitor stepped into the room, nor did he notice the optic roving over his shaking body hungrily. He did notice, however, when a pede connected with his torso, throwing him off his knees and flat onto his back. He had no time to react before Shockwave reached down. He found his arms bound in energon cuffs almost quicker than he could process. Instead of the debilitating energy racing through his body however, he found that he was moving in slow motion. No matter how hard he tried, he could not get his body to move at its normal speed. This threw him more off balance than the energy shocks would have.

\--------

Shockwave watched, pleased, as the young mech realized what had been done to him. And what a pretty picture he made, bound in chains, bound but not broken. He could see that from the expression in the youngling's optics, even if at first glance he seemed defeated. The Decepticon trembled as the youngling looked up at him, terrified, but trying not to show it.

"Why? Why have you done this to me?"

\-------

Despite knowing to expect it, Blurr was still startled at the slow speed his vocal cords produced sound. His situation fully sunk in at this. He was no faster than anyone else. He was a lot weaker than everyone else. He was bound in chains, instead of deactivated, for reasons known only to Shockwave. His panic increased to never before felt heights. He was trapped with a traitor, who would do Primus knows what to him, and he did not have his special ability, the only thing that could possibly get him out of this. So caught up in his fright, he almost missed when the traitor began to speak.

"Because, young one, I have far better uses for you than deactivation, as does Lord Megatron." Shockwave bent over the fallen mech and hoisted him up by his cuffs. "Come. We have on last thing to do before I return to the Nemesis." Calmly, he slung Blurr over his shoulder. Despite his violent thrashing, the mech had no trouble holding the light weight firmly against his chassis.

"No! Put me down! Let go you glitchspawn!" Blurr cursed Shockwave all the way back to the command center, beating on his back with his cuffed hands, growing more furious as Shockwave ignored him.

Before entering the command center, Shockwave switched back into his Longarm disguise, and checked to see if the center was empty. It was. Carrying his burden inside, he closed the door and let the little mech fall to the floor. The jarring impact knocked Blurr's processor for a loop, and Longarm took the moment to trigger a little bundle of nerves in his prisoner's neck, knocking the Autobot out. Satisfied that he would not be interrupted, Longarm turned to the console and placed a priority one call to Cybertron. The visage of Ultra Magnus flickered into view, and Longarm saluted.

"Ultra Magnus sir! I require and immediate conference with you! I have discovered disturbing news about Megatron, and the Decepticon spy. I cannot give you the information over this line, for I fear that it could be intercepted. Someone is watching. I know it." Ultra Magnus frowned.

"Are you sure the line is being watched?"

"Yes sir!" Longarm said earnestly. "I have been picking up strange communication waves and managed to translate them. They were conversations between Megatron and his spy. Unfortunately, they know that I have caught them, but thankfully I do not believe they know which base has picked up on their messages. We must speak face to face sir! It won't be long before they figure out where I am!"

"Very well then Longarm, report to Iacon immediately. I will expect you within the next joor."

"Yes sir!" Saluting again, Longarm bowed slightly and cut the transmission. Once the screen went dark, he walked over to his unconscious quarry, and picked him up with a gentleness that belied his true intentions.

"You, my dear Autobot, will be a great aid in bringing down that fool Ultra Magnus." Stroking a claw down the innocent bot's cheek, he left the base, heading for his private shuttle.


	2. Chapter 2

Just under a joor later, Longarm Prime docked he ship in an abandoned junkyard. He pulled his captive's limp body up, jerking him roughly to wake him. Blurr's optics snapped open, though they were still hazy from the forced recharge. The spy waited patiently for the mech to regain his clarity, before speaking. His words stalled any protests Blurr might have had.

"Listen very closely, little one," Blurr shuddered at the affectionate name, "we are going to Autobot headquarters. I have a very important meeting with Ultra Magnus, and if you put up any fight, or try to tell anyone who I am, I will have someone killed. If you try to get away from me, I will have someone killed. It is not my wish to spill innocent blood, but if that is what it takes to make you behave then so be it. Are we clear?" Frightened, Blurr said nothing, instead nodding unsteadily to show that he understood. Longarm smiled benignly. "Good." He gently placed the shaking Autobot on the floor. Blurr curled in on himself, wishing that he could sink through the floor and disappear. He was so confused. Why come to the Autobot capital when it would put his captor's cover in danger? Unless… what if Shockwave was no longer needed as a spy? That would explain why he might not care about his cover, but still, why come to the heart of Autobot territory? He had to know that he would be caught. But… if he had a hostage to negotiate his way out with…

'Is that what he meant by having a better use for me?' The speed bot thought desperately. 'But I'm not very important, why would he pick someone like me?' these thought ran through his head over and over, but Blurr could not find any logical reason for Shockwave's seemingly rash actions. Trying to figure it out only gave the young mech a processor ache, although the cuffs could have had something to do with that. Blurr was finding it difficult to interpret information at such a slow speed.

\-------------

Shockwave, for his part, ignored the young mech as he contacted Megatron. He knew that he had little time to act. The Elite guard, fools that most of them were, would eventually catch up with Wasp, and the Earth bots knew that he was innocent. It was only a matter of time before his cover was blown, thus he had decided that the best course of action was to take Ultra Magnus out of the equation, destroying the Autobots' command and organization. It would make it easier for his Lord to push the Decepticons farther into Autobot territory. Originally, he had not planned to attack the Commander himself, as he was not sure that he would be able to beat the old mech and escape without notice, but with Blurr as his captive the sentimental old fool would be far more receptive to his demands. After all, Autobots never abandoned a comrade.

'Not,' Shockwave thought, 'that I have any intention of giving up such a delicious little plaything.' Casting a glance at the terrified blue mech, the spy felt his lust flare up again, and had to beat it back down. There would be plenty of time to act on his desires later, for now he had to focus on his mission. An indicator light on the console lit up, indicating that a high level encryption line had connected with the Nemesis. Megatron's visage filled the screen.

"What is it, Shockwave?"

"Lord Megatron, I fear that plans have changed. My cover as Longarm Prime has been compromised, and I have little time before that gets back to Autobot command." Megatron frowned.

"You have failed me, Shockwave."

"Forgive me, Mighty Megatron. I believe that I have a way to make up for it. Intelligence confirms that a great number of the Elite Guard have been sent out to apprehend Wasp, the bot that I framed as the traitor. Ultra Magnus is almost alone in the Autobots' Headquarters, and I have acquired something that will help bring him down once and for all."

"Oh? This had better be good Shockwave, or you will pay dearly for this failure." Instead of replying, "Longarm" stepped to the side, allowing Megatron to fully see the sleek, bound Autobot curled up on the floor. Interest flashed in the Decepticon Lord's optics, before he turned his attention back to the lieutenant.

"And how will that scrap of a bot help bring down Ultra Magnus?" Megatron asked, intrigued, though giving nothing away.

"I will give Magnus a choice: his life for Blurr's. You know as well as I how sentimental they are. Our "noble leader" will never allow one of his men to be deactivated on his behalf." A terrifying grin twisted its way across Megatron's faceplates.

"Well done. Contact me when Ultra Magnus has been destroyed. I shall give you the coordinates of the Nemesis then. It is time you rejoin your brethren, Shockwave."

"Yes, Mighty Megatron." Saluting the screen, the double agent moved to disconnect the comm. unit, but a word from Megatron stopped him.

"Oh, Shockwave, do be sure to bring your little guest with you. With what he knows, it wouldn't do to leave him behind." Twisting in his chains, Blurr shivered. He was going to be used to kill his leader, and then taken to the ship of the Autobots' greatest enemy, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Ultra Magnus sat in the command center, studying the latest datapad from Rodimus Prime's unit. They were holding onto the space bridges easily; something had made the Decepticons retreat. That immediately put the commander on edge. They did not have enough troops to protect all of the bridges, and if they had persisted the Decepticons would have taken at least one, so why would they pull back? Perhaps he would have Longarm divert any available bots he had to gather information. He would have to speak with him when he arrived.

'Speaking of Longarm, he should have arrived several kliks ago. Where is he?' Concerned, he opened a comm. link to the head of intelligence.

"Ultra Magnus to Longarm Prime. You were supposed to arrive 12 kliks ago. Report."

"I'm sorry sir. Something important required my attention," came the response to the query.

"Any problems?" The sound of a body slamming against a wall startled the old mech. He was immediately on his feet, War Hammer held at the ready. Moments later the chambers doors slid open to reveal a well known Decepticon. If he had had a mouth, Magnus was sure the mech would be smirking.

"No sir. The problem has been taken care of." Longarm's voice came from the vocal processors of the Decepticon.

Keeping an optic on the traitor in front of him, he glanced past the mech. Just visible through the open doors, he could see the limp arm of Windcharger, his secretary. "He's not dead, though it is not mercy on my part that spared him." He idly jerked the chain that was held loosely in his left hand. It seemed to be attached to something that was just beyond his view; its presence held the doors open. Ignoring it for the moment the commander snapped his optics back up to Shockwave's face, trying to determine why Megatron's most loyal lieutenant would spare an Autobot at all. Deciding it was unimportant at the moment, he shifted further into a battle stance, preparing for the coming fight. The double agent began to chuckle. "My dear Ultra Magnus, I am not here to fight you. In fact, I have something to trade, something that I think you place rather a lot of value on."

"And why should I believe you Decepticon?" Magnus asked, attempting to distract the other from noticing that he was preparing to strike. Instead of answering, Shockwave jerked on the chain hard, dragging his young captive into the room, using him as a shield against the downward blow of the hammer.

\---------------

Blurr watched in horror as Shockwave struck down Windcharger. The secretary hadn't even seen the blow coming. After all, who would expect Longarm Prime, the beloved head of intelligence, to be a traitor? When the mech had turned his back to inform the Commander of their arrival, the Decepticon had struck out, slamming the bot into the wall. Calmly letting the lip body fall to the floor, he turned to Blurr, beckoning him forward. Only the threat of innocent deaths kept him from bolting. That, and he really did not want to find out what would happen if Shockwave had to chase him down. He couldn't run far anyway, not with the Primus damned stasis cuffs robbing him of his speed. The cuffs, still on his wrists, had been carefully concealed as he was led through the base. The concealment was no longer needed now, as there was no one left to see them. He moved slowly towards his captor, not sure what to expect.

Fed up with his slow movements, Shockwave grabbed Blurr's wrists, jerking the little 'bot into his body. A tremor ran through him as the lithe body pressed against him, but the lieutenant ignored it for the time being. There would be plenty of time later; right now he had a mission to complete. Pulling a long length of chain out of subspace, he attached it to the energon cuffs holding Blurr prisoner.

"Stay here. You know what will happen if you disobey me." The intelligence officer nodded. "Good." He let go of the Autobot, ignoring the way the mech collapsed to the floor. Turning, he strode into the room, answering the question that had been posed half a klik before.

Blurr lay where he had fallen, wanting desperately to make sure that Windcharger was alright, but not daring to move. If Shockwave saw him and thought that he was making an attempt to escape…Shockwave would not only kill Windcharger, he would hurt innocent mechs too. Blurr could see it in his optic. No, it was better to stay put and try to keep anyone else from getting hurt. He was dragged from his thoughts by a sharp yank on the chain. The poor mech found himself propelled into the command center, held tightly to Shockwave's chest. He watched in horror as Ultra Magnus' hammer descended on him, halting just before it struck his chassis.

\-------

Ultra Magnus stared at the frightened mech that Shockwave was using as a shield. Intelligence officer Blurr, his CPU supplied. Worked directly under Longarm Prime in the Beta Sector. Temporarily sent to Earth to find the Decepticon traitor. The mech twisted slightly in his captor's grasp, and the commander was easily able to read the terror and shame in Blurr's optics.

"Release him at once!" Magnus managed to keep his voice firm as he gave the order. Only the slight shaking in his limbs betrayed his rage.

"Negative. Currently, he is the only thing standing between me and your hammer. Besides, Lord Megatron and I have taken a liking to this little 'bot." Magnus' optics widened as he read between the lines.

"How dare you?!" His voice was a deadly hiss. "You will release him at once, Shockwave, or I will kill you." Shockwave laughed.

"I think not, Magnus. You will put down your hammer or I will take him apart, slowly." Blurr's trembling became harder.

"D-Don't do it sir! I'm not worth-AH!" Blurr cut off suddenly, as Shockwave had clamped his talons around the young bot's throat.

"Now, now Blurr, remember what I said." The Decepticon sounded like an exasperated creator scolding his youngling, but the malice in his undertone was clearly understood. The young Autobot made no further move to try and speak again. Ultra Magnus watched in fury, knowing that there was nothing he could do. He couldn't let the young mech die, but he could not just give up at let the traitor do as he pleased. Unfortunately, the moment he had taken to consider his options cost him greatly. Shockwave wrapped the length of chain around Blurr's neck before flinging him away. He then used the chain as a lasso, wrapping it around Magnus' hammer, pulling it taut. He Hhh kkk He had looped it in such a way that any movement the commander made would pull the collar around Blurr's neck tight. Moving his hammer would severely hurt Blurr, and if he moved too quickly or forcefully he would kill the younger mech. Pausing to untangle it would give Shockwave the time he needed to launch an attack. Magnus had no choice but to relinquish his hammer lest he killed his own soldier.

Shockwave watched his opponent carefully, waiting for the right moment to strike. He knew that the old fool wouldn't dare risk harming his subordinate, and would let go of his hammer to spare Blurr. Which was good, as it would be a shame to have anything happen to his delectable little toy. Nevertheless, it would be foolish to assume that Magnus could not fight without his hammer. This would be difficult, but he had the advantage. Ah, there. The commander let go of the weapon, and Shockwave lunged for him, catching him before the hammer hit the ground. Hoping to end the fight quickly, he went for the old bot's throat, but Magnus managed to twist away. Ultra Magnus settled into a fighting stance, analyzing his opponent, but the Decepticon gave nothing away. Bracing himself for a difficult fight, Ultra Magnus attacked, striking quickly, forcing Shockwave to go on the defense. He countered each of the Autobot's blows, and both waited for an opening. Shockwave, noticing that they were moving closer to the chain that imprisoned Blurr, quickly calculated how he could use it to his advantage. Devising a plan, he began to maneuver the Autobot towards the chain.

So focused on defeating the other, the sudden, thin pressure against his foot surprised Ultra Magnus, but not enough to take his attention from his opponent. Blurr's pained, choking cry however, was. Looking over, the commander saw that he had managed to entangle his pede in the chain. The young bot had his hands to his neck, trying to pry the tight leash away from his throat. Magnus moved away, but his lapse in attention cost him dearly. Shockwave used that moment to grab a hold of Magnus' arms. Using his superior position, he pulled on the joints until they snapped.

\--------

Blurr heard the snaps, and watched as Shockwave tore the arms off of his commander. He old mech stumbled when he was released, unable to catch himself as he fell. The young officer turned away and offlined his audio receptors. He couldn't bear to watch – or listen to – the dismemberment of his leader.

'None of this would have happened if I hadn't been so careless!' Blurr thought in anguish. He didn't know how long it took to kill Ultra Magnus, but it seemed like an eternity passed before he was roughly jerked up against a strong chassis. The leash tightened, but the pressure was relieved almost immediately as Shockwave moved towards the hammer.


	3. Chapter 3

Shockwave picked up the hammer, turning it over in his grasp. It was a magnificent weapon, powerful and regal. His Lord would be pleased to have such a tool in his arsenal. He traced a talon down the edge of the hammer, scratching a line through its glossy finish. A heady thrill at his victory rushed through him, but he did not allow the emotion to show. The battle was not over yet; he still had to escape. His victory here would be meaningless if he was caught. Luckily, he had a trump card to help him.

Subspacing the weapon, he turned back to his pet, allowing his optic to rove over the Autobot's struggling form. Up to this point he had been ignoring the small, choked whimpers of his pet. Blurr's cuffed hands were at his throat, trying to keep the chain from strangling him as he writhed in his bonds. All he had succeeded in accomplishing was pulling the noose tighter around his neck.

"Foolish Autobot. You only bind yourself tighter with your pointless struggles." The Decepticon brought his talons up to the chain and casually sliced through the metal tying the hammer to his pet. With the pressure gone, Blurr relaxed, sucking large intakes into his frame. Shockwave watched the bot struggle to breathe for a moment, before striding over to him. He pulled the young mech to his pedes, allowing him to catch his balance, before marching him forward. Blurr tried not to look at the shredded form of his leader, but the spy caught his face with his talons, and gently forced him to look at the carnage.

"This is what is left of the great Autobot regime. Your leader was a weak, sentimental fool, one who could not understand that victory requires sacrifice. Soon Lord Megatron will eliminate the rest of the Autobot scum who have stagnated our world, and the Decepticons will rule all." Blurr trembled, trying to remain strong. Sparks were flying from Magnus' body, and energon pooled around the old bot. He wasn't dead, Blurr could still see a sliver of light in his optics, but unless he got help soon he would be. He tried to stay strong, but his faltering voice gave him away.

"Th-the Autobots will n-n-never fall t-to you. They will f-fight wi-th everything they h-have." Shockwave laughed gently, sounding more like Longarm than a malicious spy.

"They will fight, and they will lose. Now come, we have wasted too much time here. And remember my promise. If you flee, you will regret it." The singular optic on the Decepticon's face became two, as the mech shifted back into his Autobot disguise. He wrapped his arm around the smaller bot's waist, hand tangling in the cuffs to hide them, supporting most of Blurr's weight as they left the room. Blurr found that the uneven distribution of weight left him with no choice but to limp. It took a moment to understand why, but he eventually realized that if anyone saw them they would assume that Blurr had pulled a cable in his leg again and his superior was escorting him to the Medbay. Blurr had a bad habit of avoiding medics when he was injured.

Voices in the corridor ahead of them alerted them to the presence of others. Longarm tightened his grip in a silent warning to keep quiet. They paused, waiting to see if the femmes would come closer, but the voices faded away. Not before the two mechs heard the tail end of the conversation.

"Go on ahead, I'll catch up with you. I need to check deliver these reports to Ultra Magnus before the end of my shift. I shouldn't be too long."

"Alright Red Alert. We'll meet you there then. Try not to get distracted by your medbay!"

"Brat." Pede steps moved towards them, as Red Alert moved towards the command center, and Blurr and Longarm. Shockwave was annoyed. They could have fooled anyone else, but Red Alert was a medic. The Decepticon spy pulled Blurr back down the corridor and turned a corner. They waited in the shadows until the femme had passed, before stepping out into the open. Red Alert was persistent, and would have demanded Blurr come with her to be check out if she had seen them. Worse yet, she was going to check on the old fool. While the mech was sure to have bled out by this point, it would cut into the time he had to escape, more so if Windcharger had recovered by now. He hadn't, as there were no alarms blaring, telling of his presence. But...that wasn't a bad idea. The fake Prime moved back out into the open, headed towards a control panel. Accessing the station would allow him to put out an all point bulletin on an unknown intruder. While the alarms rang and chaos raced, he would make good on his escape. Quickly imputing the command codes, he authorized the alert. Moments later a loud blaring voice rang through the base.

"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! ALL UNITS BEGIN IMMEDIATE LOCK DOWN. REPEAT: INTRUDER ALERT!" Over and over, the message repeated. The corridors began to fill with the remaining mechs and femmes on base racing to their stations. A few of them stopped the spy to ask him for orders, but most went about their duty securing the base. The few who noticed the Intelligence Commander leaving, dragging along one of his, apparently injured, officers along with, assumed that he had other business to attend to dealing with the infiltration, and ignored him in favour of their own orders. It was exactly what Shockwave had hoped for. The Prime left the base with no problems, and disappeared into the city.

He was still close enough to the base to hear the alarms announce the attack on Ultra Magnus. He did not smile, as it was not becoming of his position. He simply tightened his grip on the passive mech in his arms and moved faster.

\---------

Blurr had given up. He hung limply in his captor's grasp, going over his options. Really, there was nothing he could do. If he fussed and made a scene, Shockwave would make good on his threat. His body was finally beginning to adjust to the slow movements forced on him by the cuffs, but he was still in a little bit of pain. He was not meant to go slow. It would be a while longer before he would be able to move without pain again. And on top of that, he was finally able to process that he had been a tool in the plot to break down Ultra Magnus. And that plot had succeeded. The Autobots would recover, but they were at a disadvantage. They had several Primes, but only one Magnus. They had no leader to unite under. Sentinel was a fool, but it was likely that the mantle of leadership would pass to him. Despair wrapped itself around him once again. Despite this, however, he did his best to hold onto hope. Shockwave was taking him to the Nemesis. He hoped he would be able to get some information about its location, crew numbers, anything that could help the Autobots if he could find a way to transmit it home. They would kill him, but better to die than to be a plaything of the Decepticons.

Shockwave's private shuttle came into view, ramp already lowered. It was mere kliks before they were settled inside, the imposter at the controls, while Blurr curled in on himself, nestled into the seat next to Shockwave. Moments past that, and they were clear of Cybertron's atmosphere. The Nemesis' coordinates were already waiting for them, and Shockwave keyed them into the automatic pilot system while he sent a brief transmission alerting Megatron of their approach. Once that was out of the way, Shockwave turned to the mech curled up beside him. The Autobot was miserable; he could see that easily enough.

"My dear Blurr," he said, keeping the Longarm persona, "you did very well today. I am very proud of you. You deserve a reward." He pulled the light Autobot into his lap, tilting his face up to inspect it. He really was a pretty bot. He was young, but not a child, naive and innocent. The blue bot was cocky and very intelligent, but insecure, though he did his best not to show it. He had also been infatuated with his commander from the very first day they had met. He had been drawn to "Longarm's" quiet caring, and the way he never got irritated at Blurr's fast speech. In turn, the false Prime had always been attracted to the small bot. He was streamlined to perfection, and his naivety, for someone in intelligence to be so innocent was practically unheard of, was intriguing, but he had never acted on his impulses for fear of blowing his cover. Now, he had no need to hide. And whether the small mech in his lap wanted to admit it or not, there was a degree of want in him too, hidden deep below his fear.

"Let me go," he twisted feebly, but his protests were halted by "Longarm's" lips over his mouth. Startled, Blurr gasped, allowing Longarm's glossa to slip into his mouth and twine with his own. He began to struggle again, but his arms were kept pinned to his chest as the spy plundered his mouth. No matter how much he insisted he didn't want it, a small part of the Autobot did want to give in. He had wanted this for so long... but the mech he wanted it with didn't exist. But, it was so easy to pretend otherwise. Maybe, just for a moment... Tentatively, he let his own glossa touch his captor's, sliding against the smooth metal of the other's mouth. Longarm responded in kind, tracing every crevasse, sliding slickly against Blurr's glossa and cheeks, before withdrawing. Blurr moaned softly at the loss.

"You taste delicious," lips pressed against his audio, murmuring softly before trailing down to latch onto his neck cables. Sharp denta bit down suddenly, before soothing the tender area with licks and kisses. The blue mech arched into the touches, gasping and crying out. It felt so good. One of his arms was released as a hand travelled to press against his lower chest.

Shockwave pulled away, staring down at the Autobot in his lap. The mech's vents were working hard, and his head was tossed back in abandonment. An energon bruise stained his neck, portraying his mark of ownership to the world. The mech made for an enticing image, and he was sorely tempted to continue with what he had been doing. He had gotten a taste and wanted more, but the teasing sample would have to hold him for now. It would not do to present his pet to Lord Megatron while he was stilled marred by the accursed red symbol. That would have to be removed immediately, as they would be docking at the Nemesis within the cycle. Unfortunately, that left no time for other, more pleasurable activities. Unable to resist those parted lips, he dove back in for a brief kiss before shifting out of his disguise. Setting the Autobot back on his seat he stood and moved towards the back of the shuttle.

"Do not move. I will return shortly." That jolted Blurr out of his haze. He watched in horror as the silver mech walked away, a sick feeling in his tank. He had... he had kissed a Decepticon!

'And I liked it,' the young mech though miserably. He couldn't deny it. It had felt so good to finally be kissing Longarm. But it wasn't Longarm because he wasn't real. He had kissed Shockwave. But... that had felt good too.

'No! It's sick and wrong! I didn't like it, I couldn't have liked it! He killed Ultra Magnus! And I... I, Oh Primus, I betrayed them. My friends, the cause...I could have fought! Why didn't I fight?' And in the back of his processor, there was that little voice that he couldn't drown out, 'But it felt so good.'

Shockwave returned moments later. His little pet was staring at the view screen, confusion, revulsion, horror and lust battling on his face. Inwardly Shockwave smirked. They were so much easier to bend when they were off balance. Blurr had so much potential, it was a shame the Autobots had got him first. But perhaps over time his loyalties could be altered. And if not, well, Blurr would learn quickly where his loyalties should lie.

He snagged the smaller bot by his cuffs and dragged him back into his lap. Blurr struggled, determined not to fall prey to his fantasies again, and failed to notice the sander held in Shockwave's talons. Only when it began to buff the paint away from his lower chest did he realize what the Decepticon intended.

"NO! Let me go! Stop it!" He struggled harder, but to no effect. Shockwave continued to erase the symbol of the Autobots. Blurr watched in horror as clouds of red paint drifted to the ground. His last connection to his former life was disappearing before his very optics. He screamed and cried, struggling hard to escape the iron grasp, but nothing he did had any effect. Shockwave continued to work, until the bare grey metal was revealed.

Blurr had fought until he reached exhaustion. It was gone, and Blue paint was swiftly taking its place. It wasn't the right shade, but he supposed it didn't matter. He was almost listless as he watched it dry, dreading the purple paint that was sure to follow. His confusion when it didn't come must have shown on his faceplates, as Shockwave said,

"You are not a Decepticon, and therefore will not be given our mark. Besides, Decepticon symbols are branded on with a hot iron. We do not use paint. We are not so cowardly." The last remark was scathing, and Blurr couldn't tell if it was directed at him or Autobots as a whole. Blurr did not answer. He turned away from his captor, still gazing at his chest. He wasn't an Autobot, wasn't a Decepticon and wasn't a neutral. He was nothing now. Everything he used to be...it was all gone. Shockwave had made sure of it.

'Not everything. You still have your beloved commander with you.' That insidious little voice was back, but Blurr too angry to try to squash them. He heard the words, and argued back. 'Longarm does NOT exist. My "beloved commander" is a fake.' He wondered why those words didn't quite ring true. It didn't matter, as at that moment Shockwave said,

"We are on the final approach to the Nemesis and will board in half a breem. Remain seated during the landing procedures." He turned to face the spy, who continued, "We are going to meet Lord Megatron. Keep your head bowed and optics on the floor as you greet your master. You will not speak unless spoken to. You may look at him in awe, but do not show him fear. He is the greatest Cybertronian alive, be it Autobot or Decepticon, and he despises cowardice. I did not bring you here simply to be killed at the hands of my master. And you will not address him with disrespect or give him attitude. I will be most displeased with you if you mess up in front of him. Understood?" Blurr nodded meekly.

'Just keep focused. Live long enough to get some good information and get it sent home. Maybe then I can atone for my mistakes.' Determination settled in alongside his fear, but he knew he could do it. He was second only to Longarm in gathering information, and even the fake Autobot commander was not infallible. He just had to learn the Decepticon's weakness, and time the transmission right. He could do it. He chanted that mantra over and over in his head as they approached the dark ship.


	4. Chapter 4

"Welcome Shockwave. It is good to have you back among your comrades, and wearing your true colors once more."

"Thank you my Liege," the Decepticon bowed low. He had shifted out of his silver and blue colors, choosing instead to wear his original purple and black that he had forsaken when he accepted his role as a spy. Blurr was still refusing to look at him. He could not bear to look upon the color that represented the death of hope, of dreams and of the Autobot way of life. "It is good to be back."

"And you have brought a guest with you, have you not?"

"Indeed, Mighty Megatron. I present to you Blurr," he jerked the small Autobot forward, pushing him to his knees as he did so, "a former intelligence officer who was unfortunate enough to come across one of our transmissions."

"I see." Megatron stepped forward, moving to circle the prisoner. Blurr kept his head down as he had been instructed, trying to still the trembles that racked his frame. He was defenceless in front of the most powerful Decepticon in the Universe, with no way of knowing what his fate was going to be. The best he could hope for was a quick and painless death, yet Shockwave had said that he had not brought him here to be killed. What then?

"He is a fine specimen, Shockwave. I had not known that they made Autobots as attractive as this one. You did well in choosing to spare him."

"Thank you, my Lord." No. Not happening. This. Was. Not. Happening. The speedster's processor was frozen, focusing on that one repeating though. He was not going to be a sex slave. Of course, he knew that that was why he had been spared, the kiss in the shuttle had made that quite clear, but somehow, he had not imagined this.

Blurr held still as the Decepticon Leader circled him. Claws trailed over his body sending little shocks up his back strut. He fought back a whimper as those dangerous weapons pressed over his spark. He had to lock his knees to prevent himself from falling.

"Such a pity you must be restrained. Then again, the look suits you." Megatron didn't leer, but Blurr still felt those demonic optics devouring his chassis. "You have done well, Shockwave. Despite losing your Autobot cover you have managed to destroy that fool Ultra Magnus and brought us a new recruit."

"I will never join the Decepticons!" Blurr gasped. He hadn't meant to say that out loud. Megatron chuckled darkly.

"So you say little mech, but Shockwave can be very persuasive." A large black hand whipped out, catching Blurr's small ones. He hoisted the little mech up in the air like he weighed nothing. "Listen carefully, agent Blurr. Shockwave has caught you and therefore you are his prize. You will do nothing without his consent. You will go nowhere without him or an appointed guardian. We will partially remove your cuffs so that you may better serve him, but you will do nothing to put the Decepticon cause in danger. It would be wise to not disobey me." Blurr nodded, terrified. Megatron sliced his claws downward, severing the cuffs. The Autobot trembled as his hands were cut free. Now, instead of binding them together, the cuffs merely served to keep a lock on his speed.

"Get him settled in Shockwave."

"As you command, My Liege." He grasped the tiny mech by the shoulders and escorted him out of the throne room. As soon as they were out of the intimidating presence of Lord Megatron Blurr's knees gave out and he collapsed. Shockwave simply scooped him up and carried on.

They came to a plain silver door which opened to admit them into Shockwave's quarters. Blurr was startled. The room could have belonged to any officer back on Cybertron. The decor was simple. There was a berth – two mechs of Shockwave's size could share it comfortably – a desk with a chair, and a bookshelf filled with a selection of bookfiles.

"You will remain here while I attend to my duties. I will be back for you when they are complete." Blurr was locked in before he had a chance to fully process the words. When he realized he was alone the first thing he did was search the room for a way out. Finding none, he began to scour for information that could be helpful to the Autobot cause. The datapads on the desk yielded nothing; nor did the bookfiles. The entire search took less than three breems. Sighing, he flopped down onto the berth, looking for something to keep him entertained. He already knew that there was nothing other than the book files. Sighing again, he grabbed the book marked "Volume One", settled back onto the berth and began reading.

Over a cycle later he was still reading. The book was actually a compilation of essays written about the flaws of the Autobot regime. Many of the essays pre-dated the young mech, and he read them with a horrified fascination. They certainly never showed the cadets these in the academy.

One essay talked about the separation of classes. If one was not at or above a certain credit income they were pushed into the slums – which were never spoken of – or given the most dangerous jobs with wages less than the minimum wage. Another spoke of the discrimination against fliers, who were a military class build. It had been argued that once the Great War was over the fliers, who mostly had been Decepticons, were no longer needed. They were given their own city, which they rarely ventured out of, and when they did the mechs or femmes were treated like drones.

'If that's true then it's no wonder they all joined the cons.' A pause. 'But of course it's not true.'

Blurr didn't know what to believe. All his life he had been told that the Autobots were good and the Decepticons were scum. These essays couldn't be right. But Shockwave didn't seem to be the kind of mech who read fiction. Maybe...

'No! I am an Autobot! I will not believe these lies! This...this propaganda!' Nevertheless, he continued to read. Slowly, he fell into an uneasy recharge.

\----------

When Shockwave returned to his quarters he was surprised to find Blurr curled up on his berth, in recharge. He had apparently gone into recharge reading about the flaws of his beloved Autobot society. Interesting. If he played this right he might be able to get more than a slave out of the deal.

He crossed the room and pulled the book file from Blurr's grasp and placed it back on the shelf. He noticed his little mech was not resting easy; his face was troubled and he was letting out the most adorable little whimpers. Shockwave felt his lust flare but he beat it down. He would destroy his new plan before it began by moving too quickly. Instead he slipped onto the cot behind the smaller mech, and pulled him tight against his chassis. The spy was amused to find that Blurr calmed down once he was pressed against Shockwave's spark. In fact, the little speedster's spark slowed to match the rhythm of Shockwave's. It completely relaxed the tiny mech. He filed that away for further study. Cradling the warm body closer, he allowed his systems to drift into recharge.

\---------

Note: I do not know if the flaws listed are real on Cybertron or not. I'm pretty sure I've read about them in fanfiction but not canon (P.S if it was you who came up with the idea of the slums or seekers as war mechs please let me know and I'll credit you in the next chapter). If I offended anyone then I apologize.


	5. Chapter 5

Shockwave awoke to find that Blurr was still curled against him. He had somewhat expected it. The smaller mech was comforted by his spark and seemed to like heat. What startled him was that he had wrapped his own arms around the delicate frame, clutching him possessively to his chassis. He lay there silently for a moment, taking the time to study the little mech's fragile features. He looked so peaceful in recharge, unlike the panicked, slightly wild expression he had had on the cycle before. Astonishingly, the now normal lust didn't come as expected. Instead, a softer feeling made itself known in his spark. Shockwave was no fool. He knew exactly what it was, having felt it once before, but chose to ignore it for the moment. Instead, he turned his thoughts on how to best turn his little Blurr into a worthy Decepticon. The young mech was talented, there was no denying that. And despite his passionate declarations about how he would never turn against his faction the blue Autobot had read almost an entire volume of essays on the flaws of the Autobots. That indicated that perhaps there was something more to Blurr than mindless Autobot loyalty. Of course, that wasn't the only reason he wanted the mech on their side. Despite being a Decepticon through and through Shockwave had never believed in rape and would never take an unwilling partner to his berth, no matter how great his lust was. Of course, he could always have Blurr reprogrammed into a loyal little slave, but reprogrammed mechs and femmes ended up being more drones than anything.

How to begin the conversion though? Blurr, despite whatever doubts he may have about his cause, was loyal to a fault. But he was also very loyal to Longarm Prime. Perhaps he could use that? Yes, that would work. Blurr would be disoriented when he first woke up. If the first thing he saw when he woke was his beloved commander then he would be more receptive, at least until he remembered what had occurred. Perhaps if he started by spending all of his time around Blurr as Longarm until he trusted him fully again and then started cutting back on the disguise he could turn those loyalties towards Shockwave instead. Decision made he carefully shifted into his Autobot disguise, making sure to not wake the recharging bot. Moments later it was Longarm who looked at Blurr, not Shockwave.

\----------

Blurr knew something was different. The berth he was laying on was larger than his, and he was curled against a warm body. Said body was gently running a hand up and down his back. What...? he turned on his optics, and came face to face with a silver chassis. He looked up to see his commander staring down at him with a compassionate smile.

"How are you feeling, Blurr?"

"Um... fine?" What? Was it all just a dream? He tried to look around, to see if he was back in a room on the Autobot base, but Longarm prevented him from doing so. The older mech tightened his arms around the little mech, pulling him further into his embrace. He planted a gentle kiss on the startled Autobot's lips, but the surprise quickly left and Blurr melted into the kiss. It quickly turned from chaste to passionate as Blurr parted his lips. It must have been a dream. But that didn't explain how he ended up in his commander's room, kissing him.

Longarm pulled away, licking his lips as though to savor his agent's taste. That had worked better than he thought. But any moment now...Blurr finally was able to look around, but what he saw was not what he had expected. He was back in Shockwave's quarters. So it had been real. He struggled to escape the Decepticon's grip, and Longarm let him go. He scrambled back, slipping off the berth and curling into the corner farthest from the mech on the berth. Longarm just smiled gently.

"It's alright Blurr, I'm not going to do anything that you do not want me to."

"Then take me home. I don't want to be here."

"Ah Blurr." It was said with such patience and kindness that Blurr wanted to believe. He had to remind himself that it wasn't real. "Do you really want to go back to such a flawed world? Surely you've seen how they treat mechs and femmes less fortunate than you. Do you remember the time when Sentinel ignored the elderly femme who begged him for credits so she could feed her starving kids?" Reluctantly, Blurr nodded. He hadn't thought anything of it until Longarm had given the femme credits and directed her to the homeless shelter. His creators had always warned him that beggars only wanted to buy drugs and such and to never talk to them, but Longarm had shown her kindness. Had his creators been wrong? "How about the time when that little cadet... Trapper was discovered to have a minor speech impediment as was kicked out of the academy? He wasn't perfect and so had to be gotten rid of. Do you really want to return to such a place?"

"St-stop it! The Autobots aren't like that. They stand for peace and justice. Without them then Cybertron would be overrun by chaos; mechs and femmes would starve in the streets and the planet would fall to ruin!"

"Has it not already? You only see what's on the surface Blurr. But if you had ever left the perfect towers of Iacon and run missions through the slums and such you would have seen a very different world. Off world spying does little to teach you about your home. But that is what the higher ups want. The Decepticons only want what's best for our planet."

"N-no! You're lying." Instead of becoming enraged Longarm just smiled.

"Well, they really have you under their thumb. That's fine Blurr. We'll work on that. Now, I'm sure you must be hungry. Come with me." He held out his hand, but made no move to approach the skittish mech. Slowly, Blurr made his way over to the berth. He was hungry.

Shockwave inwardly smirked. Despite trying not to, Blurr trusted him to some measure. Not enough to believe him, but enough to allow Shockwave to be close to him. Most Autobots would have had to be pried out from that corner. Gently he guided the small mech from his room and down to the mess hall. Blurr kept his optics activated, wanting to look for anything that he could possibly send back to the Autobots or used for escape. They passed by the training halls, where several mechs and femmes were working out. A small femme seeker was up againt a large hulk of a Decepticon that Blurr recognized as Lugnut, the Megatron fanatic. he paused to watch the fight, and Longarm waited with him. The femme had the advantage in speed and agility, but Lugnut's armour was far stronger, and he packed one Pit of a punch.

"Is that fair? Having someone so small face him in combat?" Blurr seemed trouble by this.

"You are tiny compared to your comrades. Do you think you are at a disadvantage?"

"Yes, if it's hand to hand combat. I'm a long range fighter, or a runner."

"Not anymore. Perhaps you should spar with them. You need to learn to not rely on your speed. We do not coddle those who are deemed weaker. They work to get better, or they are killed in battle. It is the best way to learn how to survive."

"You want me to learn how to fight?"

"As you said, you are at a disadvantage. You would not get far if you tried to fight your way out."

"Oh." Longarm wrapped his arm around Blurr's shoulders, gently guiding him away from the training rooms.

"Come now. We're not far."

\----------

Blurr sat in a daze. The Nemesis was nothing like he had expected. The vessel was well lit, almost bright, and the Decepticons were not mauling each other apart and cannibalizing the leftovers. As he no longer had his Autobot symbol most of them didn't even give him a second glance. This...was not at all like the stories he had heard from the senior officers. Megatron still absolutely terrified him, but when he had visited the throne room so Lon- Shockwave could turn in his reports the tyrant had paid him no notice, except to nod in approval as he sat quietly at Shockwave's pedes.

"I am on shift now. Do not leave this room." Longarm disappeared and Shockwave took his place. He felt a thrill of terror at the sight, but it wasn't as strong as yesterday. He chalked it up to knowing that Shockwave would not hurt him unless he disobeyed.

He really did not want to finish reading those essays, but it would be a long twelve cycle shift by himself, and Shockwave had not left him anything else to do. With a sigh, he began reading.

It was Longarm who returned home after his shift to find the same seen as the cycles before. Blurr had fallen asleep reading, but this time he was not troubled. He slid into the berth with the tiny mech and pulled him into his arms. Blurr turned, seeking the heat and the other's spark. Longarm smiled. Excellent.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There is this attempted rape in this chapter. Do not read if this squicks you. You have been warned. OCs are used to further the plot.

Blurr was bored. He was sitting outside the throne room, waiting for Shockwave and Megatron to finish their conference. He didn't know what they were talking about, and he didn't particularly care. He couldn't listen in, even through the door, as the room was completely soundproof. Shockwave had told him to stay put, but in the groons he'd been a "guest" on the Nemesis, the large Decepticon had not once harmed him. In fact, he behaved more like Longarm with him, than he did like a Decepticon. Shockwave still used the disguise, but he had noticed that it was not as often as he had used to. Blur wondered if he should be concerned that he seemed to becoming so comfortable with the traitor. Logically, he knew that the threat was still there, but other than the speed reducing cuffs, but he had not been harmed, and it was beginning to lull him into a sense of security.

Blurr twitched restlessly. He wanted to run, to move. The cuffs were a mild form of torture that he could generally ignore in Shockwave's presence. But now that he was alone, the restlessness that came with his speed was really annoying. What he wouldn't give to take them off. Maybe if he moved quickly he could go for a run, and be back before the meeting was over. It wasn't a perfect solution, but it would do for now.

He glanced around quickly, looking for anyone who could give him away. He knew that he couldn't be gone for long, but even down the hall and back would be enough to hold off the craving. Blurr smiled. He just really needed to stretch his legs. Sparring didn't do it for him; he needed to run.

Slowly, he edged away from the throne room, careful to keep an optic out for anyone who might be approaching. When he deemed it safe to run he fled. He had no particular destination in mind, just the thought that he couldn't go far. But it didn't matter. Even at less than a fraction of his speed he finally felt a semblance of normalcy. He pushed himself hard, wanting to take advantage of the time he had. He was so caught up in the joy of being able to run that he wasn't paying attention to where he was going; it came as a surprise when he hit something and was sent crashing to the ground. A pede stomped down on his chassis, pinning him in place.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A lost little Autobot." Blurr looked up in fear. How did they know...?

"Aw, look Scythe, you've scared him," The second bot snarled. Scythe's smile was twisted.

"He should be scared. Thanks to this little cutie our entire squadron was captured by those Autodorks. That's right Blurr," he watched as horror crept over the tiny mech's features, "I remember you. That was a cute trick, pretending to be a whore and getting Rotation drunk. He told you everything didn't he? And then bitched for the entire time we were in the Stockades about how he didn't even get to fuck his pretty little whore." Blurr remembered too. Scythe, who had gone by the name Fire Arm, and his squad had posed as a group of neutrals who had been attacked by the Decepticons. Blurr hadn't trusted them, and had overheard them plotting in the barracks one night. They had talked at great length about how they planned to kill Ultra Magnus. Blurr had wanted to go right to the Commander and tell him everything he had heard, but he had been a new recruit at the time. The speedster had known it would take more than his word to catch the cons, and could land him in trouble if the cons were good enough to turn it against him. In desperation he had come up with another plan.

As the date to the planned execution drew closer Blurr had modified pieces of his armor and removed others. As a result he ended up looking like a pleasure model instead of a warrior. He had applied a coat of silver paint, and ended up looking like a different mech. He was still slender and delicate, more so actually, which is what he had been aiming for. Rotation, who had been called Quick Switch was obviously lusting for Blurr. The mech had been watching for cycles. It was obvious what he had wanted, and it hadn't taken him much to convince the mech to drink with the Blurr look-a-like. Subtly refuelling the cube every time it got low, Blurr had steered the subject to the plans he had overheard, taking care to keep his speech low and even so not to give himself away, and switched on his recorder. The mech confessed everything, thinking he was talking to a possible deserter. Blurr managed to slip a sedative into the 'con's last drink and the mech passed out before he could touch him. He had then taken the information to Sentinel Prime, deftly avoiding questions as to how he obtained the information. No one really cared. After all, what did it matter how he had gotten it? Instead, they gave him a promotion.

Blurr was jolted from the memory when a heavy had pulled him up by the throat. Blurr's terror increased tenfold when he recognized Rotation. The helo had been quietly standing behind his leader, but had chosen that moment to step forward.

"Hello Silver Star." That was the name that Blurr had given himself when he had approached the fake Autobot. "That really was a clever little ploy. I never saw it coming. Pity. You would have been so much more fun if you were willing. Ah well. The unwilling can be just as fun, and you owe me."

"No! Stop!" The speedster thrashed, trying to pry the crushing grip from his neck. "Let go!" The three mechs just laughed.

"Now why would we do that, precious?" The unnamed bot purred. "We want to play, and I doubt anyone here will care if we use you. After all, prisoners and slaves aren't allowed to roam free, so if you're neither, then you must be here for our entertainment." Blood red optics hungrily drank in the lithe form squirming in Rotation's grip. He smirked as Rotation jerked Blurr back against his black chassis, laughing cruelly as he slipped a hand down to fondle the terrified mech's codpiece. Blurr's struggles increased, but he was so much smaller than his captors, and he was quickly overpowered.

"Mmm, I love it when they fight," Scythe purred. "You're going to regret betraying us, Blurr."

"Get off me!" The former Autobot was panicking. That horrible hand managed to slip into a gap in his armor, and was prying off the only thing protecting his spike and valve while the other two jeered.

"Come on, doll, show us your pretty little valve. The tiny blue mech knew that he wouldn't be able to fight for much longer. He prayed to Primus for help.

\----------

Megatron and Shockwave left the throne room at an unhurried pace. The meeting had been productive, and Megatron had been pleased with his intel. That was good. Hopefully within the next vorn they would have control over Cybertron once again. Now all he wanted to do was take Blurr back to his quarters and relax.

His good mood faded when he realised the speedster was not where he had left him. Anger began to cloud his processor, but he pushed it back. It was illogical. He would simply track down his errant pet and discipline him. He would make sure that Blurr would never leave his side again. He had been too lenient with Blurr, and that would have to change. He ignored the little voice that said he was behaving irrationally out of concern for Blurr. The Decepticons could be a dangerous lot and the ex-Autobot was in no way prepared to deal with them on his own.

"It seems your pet has disappeared."

"Indeed. I suppose I should track him down."

Blurr couldn't have gotten far. His speed was still locked, and the ship wasn't big enough for him to hide for long. He paused when a terrified cry echoed down the corridor. That was Blurr's voice. He broke into a run. How dare they touch what was his? He rounded the corner and found his pet was restrained with his arms behind his back. His codpiece had been torn off, and a helo type mech was tracing the rim of his valve. Another mech had his hands on Blurr's chassis and looked like he was about to pry his chest plates open. Blurr's optics were wide and terrified, and he looked like he was about to be sick. Energon dripped down from a cut above his pet's left optic. Shockwave saw red.

A moment later two mechs lay dead at his pedes, and he pulled Blurr's sobbing form into his arms.

"No one. Touches. What's. MINE." Rotation nodded, terrified.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't know that he had been claimed. Please don't kill me!" Shockwave was tempted to do just that, but he realized that he needed to get Blurr away from the mech as soon as possible. The little mech had curled into his chassis, face pressed against his neck, as he tried to block out the surroundings. The last thing he needed was more violence. So instead, Shockwave began to move away from the other con, but before he turned the corner, he pulled out his blaster from subspace and shot Rotation. He inwardly smirked as he watched the metal melt. The mech wouldn't die, but he wouldn't need to worry about using his spike ever again.

\----------

Megatron had followed at a more leisurely pace. He arrived just as Shockwave castrated Rotation. That gave him pause. What had happened to make his usually logical subordinate to act out in such a manner? Blurr's open codpiece, however, told him everything he needed to know. He nodded to Shockwave as he passed, letting him know that he was in no trouble and dismissed him. He instead turned his attention back to the whimpering mech collapsed in the hallway. He strode over to him, glaring down.

"Listen to me very carefully, Rotation. Blur is off limits to anyone other than myself and Shockwave. The punishment for disobedience will be severe. There are things worse than death, and I will introduce you to every single one if you touch him again. Make sure everyone knows that. Now get out of my sight!"

\----------

Blurr didn't know when they had gotten back to Shockwave's room. He didn't really care. All that mattered was that the door was closed and he was safe. Shockwave led him over to the berth and gently pried his arms from around the purple 'con's neck. Blurr whimpered, terrified, but Shockwave simply moved away. Blurr reached out for him, but Shockwave blocked his hands, gently pressing them back down.

"Remain here. I will return shortly." He moved away, disappearing into a room that Blurr knew to be his private washracks. Left alone in the room, Blurr began to shake. He wasn't safe, he wasn't safe! What if they came back for him? What it the found him here and hurt him? Logically, he knew he was safe, but he couldn't shake the feeling that they would come back and finish the job. He could still feel their hands crawling over him, touching him... he wanted to purge. He felt dirty, like he would never be clean again. He wanted to get into the washracks and scrub his body until the paint peeled off his plating, but he was too scared to leave the berth.

When Shockwave returned, Blurr was still curled up on the berth, arms wrapped tightly around his knees, frame shaking. The spy moved swiftly across the room, depositing the medical supplies on his berth, before climbing on himself. He situated himself next to Blurr, and then gently pulled the young mech into his arms. Blurr keened softly, and all but threw himself into the embrace. Shockwave was so warm and safe. He had protected him from his attackers, and Blurr knew that so long as Shockwave was here he was safe.

"I need to repair you, Blurr. This may feel uncomfortable, but if anything hurts I need you to tell me immediately."

"Yes sir." Blurr whispered.

"Good." He started by performing a full exam on Blurr, running the scanner over every inch of Blurr's body, looking for internal damage. He found none. Other than the cut above his optic, and the damaged codpiece, the blue mech was fine. Physically at least. He decided to start by fixing Blurr's head. He didn't want to frighten Blurr by touching his valve just yet. It would be better to try and calm him down first. "I need to patch up your cut, alright?" Blurr nodded. Shockwave picked up the low heat torch and soldering strip and carefully melted the metal. The liquid solder ran down into the gash, filling it in. When it was dry, Shockwave buffed it, taking care not to stress the new metal. Blurr leaned back into the embrace, calming somewhat as Shockwave worked. The purple mech hated to break that peace, but he really did have to fix Blurr's codpiece.

"Blurr?" He made sure to keep his voice quiet and non-threatening. "I need to fix your plating." Blurr tensed. "I'm not going to hurt you. I just need to fix the wrenched joints, so that it can close, ok?" Still tense, the blue speedster nodded. "It might be a little painful, but I'll work as fast as I can." It felt so awkward, being comforting and gentle, but Blurr's mind frame was too skittish to approach with his usual brisk manner.

He reached for his wrench and quickly set to work banging out the dents and re-aligning the joints. If it hurt, Blurr gave no indication. It didn't take long, and Shockwave soon had Blurr's plating back in its proper place. Blurr relaxed again when his valve and spike were sealed from the outside world. He immediately curled back into the ex-Prime's chest, almost burrowing in close to his spark.

Shockwave took a moment to study Blurr. The lust that had originally attracted him to the Intel Agent was still there, screaming at him to take advantage of the innocent little mech. But then again, it was always there, simmering in his thoughts, and he had become quite good at ignoring it. The lieutenant was never one to lie to himself, but he had chosen to ignore the fact that he was attracted to Blurr on more than just a superficial level. The mech was smart, naive, charming, and kind, and Shockwave had felt drawn to the personality that was so different from his own. Where Blurr was young, he was experienced; where Blurr was insecure, he was authoritative. Yet Blurr had a great thirst for knowledge and the drive to improve himself, which were qualities that Shockwave admired, and coveted in a mate. He felt foolish now, and he knew that he would have to make it up to his pet.

"I'm sorry." The apology was awkward, as he did not give many of them, but Blurr was able to understand that he was apologizing for more than being unable to protect him. He didn't know how to respond to that, but he still felt like he had to say something.

"It – it's not your fault. I left when you told me not to. I didn't think. I'm the one who should be saying sorry."

"No." Shockwave shifted the mech, turning him so that he could look into his optics. "While you did disobey me, this attack was in no way your fault. They attacked you and tried to force you into interfacing. They are the ones who have been punished; you have nothing to be sorry for."

Blurr was spared having to answer by the door chime. Although, it wasn't much of a reprieve. Petrified, the little mech buried deeper into Shockwave's chassis, hiding his face in the Decepticon's neck. He didn't want to turn his back to an unknown assailant, but the purple con had proven that he could be trusted to keep him safe.

The door slid open to reveal Megatron. The warlord entered the room quietly, watching as Blurr's nearly hidden frame trembled in his lieutenant's arms. Despite rumors, Megatron was not a heartless bastard; he was merely incredibly strict with his men. Traitors were punished to the fullest extent, usually resulting in a painful demise (except for Starscream, as killing the Prince would guarantee the loss of the seekers' loyalty), while loyalty was rewarded. His did not, and would never, ever condone rape. What those three - he did not even deign to use their designations - had done was beyond disgusting. Had Shockwave not already punished them, he certainly would have.

"Shockwave. As of now you are relieved of your duties for the next decacycle. See to it that you use your time off wisely."

"Yes, milord." Megatron shot one last glance at the pair entwined on the berth. Blurr really was a delectable little creature, and Shockwave was one of the most attractive mechs he had ever seen. They looked good together. Ah well. Without another word he left the room.

\----------

Shockwave was grateful for the time off. The last thing his pet needed was to be alone while the lieutenant carried out his duties. Speaking of his pet. Blurr hadn't moved from his position against his chassis. His trembling had startled again, and the con could feel the tension in Blurr's body. Shockwave was at a loss. He had no idea what more he could do for his pet.

 

"How do you feel, Blurr?" Maybe his pet would tell him.

 

"Dirty. I can still feel them touching me. I want them to stop," Blurr whispered. Without a word Shockwave stood, keeping a firm hold on Blurr. He headed to the washracks. Perhaps that would help Blurr feel clean again.

One of the benefits of being a high rank Decepticon officer was that the quarters came with private washracks. Shockwave's, as he was second only to Megatron - and Starscream, when he wasn't exiled - came with the luxury of a deep bath. The bath was huge, easily capable of fitting four mechs of Shockwave's size with room to spare. Shifting Blurr so that he sat on one hip, legs around his waist, he transferred his hold to one arm while he reached down to set the dials on the bath. The sweet smell of ammonia filled the room as it mixed with other cleaners. The smell was relaxing, much like the way lavender relaxed humans, and he could feel as a little bit of tension seeped out of Blurr's frame. He checked the temperature and found it to be at a pleasant level before carefully setting Blurr down in the liquid. He tried to pull back, but Blurr refused to relinquish his hold.

"Release me, Blurr."

"No." The defiance was annoying, but Shockwave was glad to hear it. His pet hadn't been completely broken if he was able to deny him. That was good.

"Now Blurr."

"I don't want to." The mech was being stubborn. Rather than arguing with him however, Shockwave caved and climbed into the tub. He told himself it was just because he didn't want to damage his pet's psyche by being too aggressive. Blurr's engine purred happily as he climbed back into Shockwave's lap. Shockwave said nothing, and reached for the polishing clothes.

Blurr languished in the gentle touches, systems rumbling softly as Shockwave cleaned his plating. Slowly, the horrid feeling of phantom hands touching him faded under the warm, real touch of gentle claws. The rigidity faded from his body, and he allowed himself to sink further into the heated cleaners. Vaguely he heard Shockwave ask if he wanted his codpiece removed. After a tense moment he nodded. He couldn't feel the hands on his body anymore, so maybe Shockwave could make their most intruding touches go away too. Softly, his protector removed the metal, and carefully cleansed away any sign that he had been touched. The touches were soothing, and he was almost in recharge by the time 'Wave carefully lifted him from the bath and carried him back to the room. Loud shouts in the hallway quickly jerked him from his relaxed state however.

Shockwave cursed. Those Pit damned idiots were overcharged, and the noise was frightening Blurr. The voices were loud and crude, much like his attackers had been, so it was no wonder the tiny mech looked like a petro rabbit caught in the headlights. The spy rearranged Blurr so that he was lying on his side, back to the wall and facing the door. Striding over to his closet he pulled a cooling blanket off the shelf. He carefully wrapped the speedster up, making sure that the blanket was not too tight, but tight enough that Blurr would feel safe in the cocoon. He then slid onto the berth and gathered the little mech in his arms.

"Hush Blurr. They cannot touch you here. You are safe, I promise. I will never let anyone touch you again." The trembling was back but seemed to be eased by the tender words. Remembering how much Blurr liked to be pressed close to him, 'Wave let his engines run. The vibrations did a world of good in soothing the skittish form, but Blurr was still wide awake, optics locked on what he could see of the door. Holding him tighter, Shockwave began to hum a lullaby he barely remembered from sparklinghood. His creator would sing it to him before recharge, and it had always calmed him. The song was a Decepticon hymn and sung in the ancient dialect so Blurr did not understand it. It didn't matter though. He understood the tone. He slipped into recharge before the lullaby finished, a warm, unnamed feeling encompassing him.


	7. Chapter 7

Blurr curled into Shockwave's side, deep in recharge. These past few cycles had been a trial. Blurr was extremely skittish, jumping at every sound and constantly looking over his shoulder. He refused to leave Shockwave's side, and rarely was out of physical contact with him. Shockwave found that he didn't mind. He had spent a lot of time over the past few joors thinking about the attack. He didn't like it, the conclusion that he had come to, but he long ago learned not to lie to himself. Such a mistake could have major repercussions in the future. He could admit now that he loved the younger bot, and that the attack on his Blurr had scared him. He could have lost him, or ended up with a broken shell of a mech. Blurr stirred in his arms, tensing as he came out of recharge. He always did so, afraid that there would be mechs other than Shockwave in the room. As soon as he woke up fully he would calm down.

Sleepy blue optics onlined, glancing up at Shockwave. Blurr smiled, snuggling into the warm chassis. This was his favorite part of the day, waking up beside Shockwave. The mech, although not overly affectionate, never pushed him away, and sometimes would hold him tightly, especially after a nightmare. He knew it was wrong to like this, but he couldn't help it. Shockwave had a presence that made him feel secure; he had never had that feeling with the Autobots. He was always an outsider there, because no one could keep up with him. No one tried to get to know him, no one cared. Sometimes he heard the other Elite Guards grousing about how fast he spoke. Longarm Prime had been the only one to take the time to listen to him; it was part of the reason he had been so enamored with his superior. Despite the fact that Longarm didn't actually exist, the mech behind the façade treated him the same way. He was cold and calculating, sure, but the Autobot he had pretended to be did exist somewhat inside him, at least when it came to Blurr.

"Good morning Blurr. Are you hungry?"

"A little," Blurr smiled shyly.

"Come, we'll get some energon before we begin our spar, shall we?"

"Ok." Blurr had become much more timid, rarely fighting against him anymore. There were moments when his defiance would come back, but it was rare. He was hoping that continuing Blurr's combat education would help him regain some of his lost confidence.

\----------

Megatron watched as Shockwave sparred with the little former Autobot. Blurr had been clingy and nervous ever since his attack, and refused to stray far from Shockwave. He was even allowed into meetings, as he tended to react poorly if he was left alone for long periods of time, but only as long as he stayed silent and unobtrusive. Not only did that mean that the elder Decepticons could keep an optic on him, the rest of his officers got the message that the speedster was not to be touched.

Currently they were in the training room. Both Megatron and Shockwave had wanted to make sure that if a situation like Blurr's attack ever came up again that he would be able to defend himself. Or at least hold out until they could get to him. This wasn't the first time he had sat in on a session, mentally criticizing the Autobot's technique. Honestly, how the Elite Guard managed to survive against his warriors with such poor combat technique was beyond him. Long range weaponry was more their forte. It had taken a little while for Blurr to get used to his presence, but it seemed that he realized that Megatron would not hurt him, and chose to ignore him. He was, to some degree, comfortable with the tyrant.

The warlord watched as Blurr lunged back, trying to avoid a sweeping kick. He overbalanced and fell onto his aft, rolling out of the way as the spy's foot came down in a crushing blow. Surprisingly, he didn't go far, and reached out to grab the offending appendage before the larger mech could rebalance. Tugging hard, he threw his body weight into it, managing to knock his…protector down. Unfortunately, he was unable to get out of the way fast enough, and found himself pinned as the Decepticon flipped over and pinned him to the ground. Blurr struggled, but his slight weight did not allow him to throw the heavier mech off of him. Giving up, he signaled his submission by laying back on the ground. Shockwave got up, easily pulling him up as well.

"Very good Blurr. A little more practice and we can start you on working with close combat weapons," Megatron said. Blurr's optics went wide at that. They were going to trust him with weapons? A warm feeling spread through his spark. He didn't think on it though. He didn't want to consider what it might mean. Instead he leaned back into Shockwave's embrace, loving the way those arms tightened slightly.

Shockwave looked down at Blurr, amazed at how fast he had come to trust him, and though the small mech didn't realize it, Megatron. After the attempted rape Megatron had begun to spend more time with them, mostly to help Shockwave show the rest of the base that such actions would not be tolerated, despite Rotation's unfortunate castration. Said mech had been shipped to a remote outpost base shortly after medical had cleared him for travel. Mostly he just watched their sparring matches, and occasionally joined them for a cube of energon now and then. He never stayed long – his empire wouldn't run itself after all – but Blurr had begun to equate Megatron's presence to the safety he felt with Shockwave. No one dared look at him when he was in the silver mech's presence, and he found the lack of curious and hateful stares to be comforting. He was even fine being alone with Megatron when Shockwave had missions to carry out that were outside of the Nemesis, although he would grow antsy after a while.

"Shockwave, I have a mission for you. It will be long term, so you will need to make other arrangements for Blurr while you are gone. Report to my office at 10:00 hours."

"Yes, my liege." Blurr looked away, frowning. He still didn't like it when they talked about missions and collapsing the Autobot regime, but he knew better than to say anything. Megatron nodded sharply, before leaving the training room. Shockwave released Blurr and moved away, falling into a ready stance.

"Again."

\----------

Blur wandered around Shockwave's quarters, bored. He debated picking up the last volume of the essays Shockwave kept in the bookshelf. He had to admit, despite himself, that they were very interesting. He hadn't known that Megatron had originally tried peaceful methods of protest, but had been forced to use violence when the council refused to listen. He could see, grudgingly, why the Decepticons were dissatisfied with the way the Autobot regime treated them. Many of them were related to the Decepticons who fought and lost in the first Great War, and as such, many of the privileges that Blurr had taken for granted were denied to them. Most couldn't get better than minimum wage jobs, their children could not attend the private academies, and they were denied the right to carry weapons… Blurr could see the Autobot perspective, which was to try and prevent another war (which they failed at, miserably), but he could also see it from the Con perspective, which saw the treatment as unjust and cruel. True, not all of the Cons were nice, or simply trying to make a better life for themselves, but the Autobots weren't all noble defenders either. He didn't really want to read right now, though. He would rather be out there, moving about, instead of being forced to pace around the small enclosure that was Shockwave's room. He was getting jittery again, which happened every time he went for too long without being able to run. The need had been somewhat diminished after his attack, but try as he might, he could not deny his body's ingrained compulsion to move. He wanted to go out, run a few laps around the ship.

He shot a frightened look at the door, body finally stilling. He didn't want to go out there on his own. He could wait until Shockwave got back. He was leaving on a mission soon, but he could wait until he got back, if he had to. Or maybe Megatron would stay with him while he ran. His processor was in such a frenzy that he didn't notice that he had thought of the warlord with no tremors or lines of terror in his thoughts. But that thought did trigger an emotion that he hadn't felt since he had been accosted: pride. Or rather, a lack there of.

'What do I mean, I need Megatron to watch me? I was an Elite Guard! I ran solo missions all the time, to dangerous worlds where most others didn't dare go! I do not need a watcher!' He very firmly did not think about how on those missions he had had his speed, making him virtually untouchable. Resolve firm, he walked over to the door, and not giving himself a moment to reconsider, stepped out into the hall. As soon as he did, his courage fled him. He desperately wanted to turn around and go back into the safety of his quarters. But he would be alone in there too. So maybe it would be best to seek out Shockwave and stay with him. His pride raged at him, telling him to grow some back struts and go for a run. His body demanded it, but his mind was scared. What would happen if he was caught again? It was too open, too many people could attack him from any angle, and he'd never be able to defend himself. Collapsing back against the closed door, he ran over his options. He wanted to hide, his body wanted to run, and he really wanted to find his partner. But then a small, innocent thought crossed him mind. Shockwave and Megatron must be getting tired of his clinginess by now. Wouldn't they be proud if he managed to do something by himself, without needing to hold their hands, even if it was something as small as walking from his room to the throne room? A warm feeling flooded through his systems. He wanted to be brave again, and if it helped the Cons think more highly of him, well then that was a bonus.

Determinedly, he pushed away from the wall and began the short jog to the throne room. He tried to ignore the creepy feeling of unseen optics on his plating. He knew it was all in his head; at least he wasn't feeling phantom hands. It didn't take long to reach his destination; even with his speed locked he was still able to run faster than most mechs. He didn't bother to knock; if they were in a meeting he didn't want to interrupt. He would just slip in quietly and wait for them to be finished.

To Blurr's surprise, the throne room was empty. That was rare, but not necessarily unusual. Perhaps they had gathered elsewhere? Blurr frowned, trying to think where that might be. The Nemesis had several conference rooms, but by the time he checked them all they may have returned to the throne room. It could even be that they had been called away by one of the lower ranks to deal with in fighting or a patrol that encountered the Autobots in Decepticon territory. No, it was better to wait here instead of searching the ship. He ignored the voice that said he did not want to be around any more mechs than he had to. No one would attack him here, in Megatron's domain.

Despite the quick run, he was still restless, and did not want to sit by the throne quietly. Sighing, he began to pace again, impatient. Time seemed to pass slowly, and there was no sign of the Con leaders' return. He moved to pace a circle around the grand room, restlessly trying to keep his mind occupied. Giving up, he moved to the terminal situated in the far corner of the room. He had downloaded some mindless games (he particularly liked the humans' "Minesweeper" and "Solitaire") to play while meetings were in session. That way he kept to himself and didn't draw attention, and also did not have to listen to assault plans. To Blurr's surprise, the monitor was already running a program. Curious, he scrolled through the document, immediately wishing he hadn't. It was Shockwave's mission plan. He was to assume another disguise, not Longarm, as the Autobots knew who it was who had attacked their Magnus, and integrate himself into their society once again. Once he had been accepted as a cadet, he was to begin spreading rumors that certain Elite Guard mechs were traitors. He would sow dissent among the lower population, and that would work its way into the Autobot Command. Then when the Autobots were in turmoil the Decepticons would strike and overthrow the dictatorial regime. It was a brilliant plan, and it would likely succeed, given the current instability of the Autobot Command.

Shakily, Blurr began to pull up the message system. This was huge, and he couldn't let it happen. He quickly located an Autobot channel, praying that it was one still in use. It only took a few kliks to copy the entire mission document into the message file. All he had to do was push send. He brought his finger to the control, but hesitated. If he did this he would die. That was fine. He had known that from day one. So why couldn't he do it? Firming his resolve he tried to send the command that would allow him to press down the control. His digit did not move. He sat there for what seemed to be an eternity, fighting with himself. His frustration mounted until he could no longer take it, ripping himself away from the keyboard. He sank down to the floor and wrapped his arms around his legs, hugging himself. Energon tears poured down his face. Why? Why couldn't he do it? He was a loyal Autobot. Sure, he thought their system was flawed, and if they had just listened to Lord Megatron then many problems could have been avoided. And his lover was here, that was true, but he still…wait. His lover? Shockwave had never touched him. Blurr was surprised to admit that he wanted him to though. Desperately. He was so caring and protective of him; he was everything he wanted in a mate. And, Lord Megatron? When had he started thinking of him as his Lord?

Confused, he stayed curled up, unable to stop shaking and crying. He knew he should get over it and do his duty, but… Shockwave and Megatron seemed to care. They protected him, were teaching him to protect himself, and didn't get annoyed with his need to constantly be in motion the way the Autobots did. Come to think of it, Longarm had been the only one who didn't treat him with a measure of exasperation or outright disdain. Even Ultra Magnus rarely had the patience to listen to a full report. Blurr didn't want to admit it, but the Decepticons treated him with more kindness than the Autobots had, with one notable exception. That just confused him more. Weren't the Autobots supposed to be fair and just, and accepting of everyone, no matter who they are?

That was how Shockwave and Megatron found him, curled up and sobbing next to the terminal. It was easy to determine what he had been trying to do, and it was just as obvious that he hadn't gone through with it. Blurr's head jerked up at the sound of the footsteps. Oily tears dripped down his face, splashing enticingly onto his chassis.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," the fragile mech sobbed. "I couldn't do it. I just couldn't." He continued to cry, rocking back and forth with his arms around his knees. He hated how weak he was. First the attack, then not being able to do his job, and now bawling like a sparkling in front of the two most powerful Decepticons in the galaxy. Above his head, the two mechs exchanged a look. Without a word, Shockwave leant down and scooped Blurr up. He cradled the fragile form to his chassis and swiftly left the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Blurr whimpered, ashamed as Shockwave carried him back to their quarters. He was so confused. He had had his chance to get free, to go back home and possibly save Cybertron from a Decepticon takeover, and he had blown it. He found that he didn't care all that much. That had surprised him at first. He supposed it was because he had nothing to go back to. He had no family, and no one he really considered to be a friend, just acquaintances. He was rather fond of Perceptor and Wheeljack, but they were mentors, not friends. Still, shouldn't he have more loyalty? He had spent his entire life working for the Autobot cause. Ultra Magnus had died because he was trying to find a way to save Blurr. The slender mech shuddered, his armor rattling against Shockwave's frame, as he remembered just how the Decepticon spy had torn the old mech limb from limb. Guilt overwhelmed him as he remembered. He hadn't thought about the Magnus since he had been brought aboard the Nemesis. How could betray everyone he had ever known, and everything he had believed in? He was managing to work himself into a hysterical fit, but then Shockwave's arms tightened around him, derailing his thoughts. Blurr snuggled deeper into his hold, inhaling deeply, trying to calm himself.

He thought over the orns since his capture. He had been terrified, of course, when he had been taken from the ruins of the Magnus' chamber, and onto the small shuttle that had ferried him to the Decepticon war vessel. He remembered that first kiss with Shockwave, who had looked like Long Arm. He thought about how the pleasure had curled through him, how he had felt safe with the mech who had been his superior. He recalled the horror that he had felt when he remembered just who he was kissing. Shockwave had not touched him again. Not like that, even though he could have. He was big enough to force Blurr, and the smaller mech was not blind. He could see the lust in Shockwave's optic when he thought the speedster wasn't looking. He thought about how Shockwave had shown him the Decepticon's perspective of the war, who had challenged his beliefs in the cause. Blurr still wasn't sure what he thought about that. He whimpered quietly as he thought about his near rape, and how Shockwave had saved him. The third in command had taken him back to their quarters and repaired him; helped him clean the feeling of filthy hands from his body, and then he and Megatron had taught him about hand to hand combat. They were even going to teach him to handle a weapon! They had made sure that he wouldn't have to be alone ever, to prevent another attack. No one had ever taken such an interest in his wellbeing before. Blurr couldn't deny that he found both Decepticons to be attractive. He had already admitted to himself that he wouldn't mind if Shockwave wanted more, even though the thought of interfacing still terrified him. He wouldn't say no. He trusted Shockwave.

So lost in his thoughts he hadn't noticed they had already made it back to the personal quarters. Shockwave had keyed in the code without him noticing, and moved to place him on the berth. His tremors had all but stopped, and he no longer whimpered. He simply clutched at the warm chassis he was cradled against, refusing to let go as Shockwave tried to put him down. Shockwave gently pried his hands loose, leaving him in the berth as he stepped back. Blurr looked down, not meeting Shockwave's optic.

"Blurr, look at me." Reluctantly he looked up.

"I'm sorry! I just, I mean I wanted to, but I didn't, and I…' He couldn't find the right words. Shockwave was patient.

"You what?" Blurr nibbled on his lower lip nervously.

"I couldn't betray you," he whispered softly. Outwardly, Shockwave gave no reaction. Inwardly, he spark leapt in triumph. The beautiful little mech had finally fallen to them.

"Not even for your Autobot comrades?"

"No." The tiny mech's voice was barely more than a whisper. It hurt to admit, but not as much as he had thought it would, that Shockwave and Megatron were more important to him than the cause he had lived for. Shockwave's hidden mouth components quirked up into a smile.

"Good. I am very proud of you Blurr, as is Megatron." Warm relief flooded through the racer's frame at those words. He smiled, resisting the urge to yawn. He was exhausted, emotionally and physically. Shockwave strode over to the berth, one clawed hand pushing gently on Blurr's chassis. Blurr allowed himself to fall back onto the berth. "Rest Blurr. You are tired and it has been a long day." He moved to pill away, but Blurr caught his hand.

"Will you stay with me?" The former Autobot really hoped his voice didn't sound as whiney as he thought it did. Almost imperceptibly, Shockwave' optic softened.

"For a while." He laid down next to Blurr, allowing the lithe frame to curl up against him. Hit didn't take long for his little mech to slip offline. He lay there quietly, listening to the soft sounds of Blurr's system. The talons of one hand absently stroked over Blurr's slim shoulder as he too allowed himself to drift into recharge.

\----------

Blurr was hot. That was the first thing he noticed as he came back online. He wasn't burning up, but there was an uncomfortable heat deep in his systems, especially around his spark and codpiece. Sleepy blue optics snapped online. He was still curled into Shockwave, and a large arm slung over his chassis, keeping him pinned to the berth. He had no idea why he was aroused (he recognized the feeling now), but he was mortified. Thank Primus Shockwave was still in recharge. He didn't want to have to explain this to him. He prayed that the Decepticon would stay in recharge as he attempted to wriggle out from underneath his arm. It seemed that Primus had taken humor in spiting him. As soon as he started to move, Shockwave came online. Blurr stilled momentarily.

Shockwave felt Blurr move, and woke immediately. Just as quickly, he recognized the heat emanating from the petite frame for what it was. He could also tell that the poor thing was embarrassed. Blurr tried to squirm away, but Shockwave did not let him. He pulled the little mech into his arms, pressing him against his chassis. Blurr tried to protest, but Shockwave hushed him.

"Shh, Blurr. It's fine. Your body desires release; there is no shame in that." He stroked over the plates hiding Blurr's spark, talons catching gently on hidden seams. Blurr moaned, arching into that wicked hand. He nearly screamed when Shockwave's other hand cupped his pede, massaging the sensitive plates. "I will stop if you want me to. Otherwise, let go and feel."

Blurr sobbed in pleasure, chest plates shifting ever so slightly, allowing those sinful claws deeper access to his circuitry. He writhed against the larger mech, trying to press both into the hands on his front and the heat behind him. Shockwave groaned, not unaffected by his companion's sensual movements. He pressed his hand deeper into those hot internals, taking care to avoid the spark. His other hand trailed up over a lean leg, coming to a halt on a sensitive thigh. Blurr didn't even notice when he retracted his codpiece, only wanting to feel more of Shockwave. The Decepticon obliged him, wrapping his hand around Blurr's spike. He slowly pumped the smaller mech, sliding his hand over the velvety steel. Sticky precum leaked from the head, coating his digits and Blurr's thighs. Blurr bucked into the touch, crying wordlessly for more. Shockwave pumped him faster, and it wasn't long before Blurr screamed as overload struck him hard.

Shockwave gazed down at the mech in his arms, watching as Blurr's face contorted in pleasure. The tiny mech was gorgeous; face flushed, chest plates cracked allowing the shimmery blue light of his spark to peak through, cod piece open, spike spent and port leaking… he ached to open his own codpiece, to bury his throbbing spike in that tight, wet opening. It was so tempting, but he resisted for Blurr's sake. Even though the smaller mech might think that he wanted it, Shockwave knew that he wasn't ready. It was still too soon after his attack, and if he took the speedster now it would destroy the trust that they had managed to build. As strange as it sounded, Shockwave didn't want that to happen. So he held back, simply holding Blurr while his systems cooled.

Blurr sank willingly into the embrace, riding out the last waves of pleasure. He had never felt anything like that before, ever! Sure, he had touched himself, but having someone else touch you was so much better! It wasn't at all terrifying like he had thought it might be; but then again it was Shockwave, so he knew he was safe. Speaking of Shockwave, he had made Blurr feel so good, but he hadn't done anything in return for the larger mech. Shifting awkwardly, he tried to turn around, reaching for Shockwave's codpiece. A large hand caught his, pushing it away firmly. Blurr looked up, confusion in his optics.

"Shockwave? Don't you need to..?"

"No Blurr, not tonight. You needed this, but I can tell that you are not ready for more." Blurr opened his mouth to argue… that had been amazing. "You may think you are, but trust me when I say that you are not. Besides, you are still exhausted. Recharge for now." Blurr still wanted to argue, but now that his lover had mentioned how tired he was, he began to feel the effects. Sighing, he quit fighting, settling down for recharge instead.

"Ok." He let Shockwave spread him out on the berth, moving him around until he found a comfortable position.

"I must leave now, but I will return before the morning cycle." Blurr barely heard him, already half in recharge. Silently, the Deception left his quarters. He was needed back on duty, but first he had a problem to take care of. That, and Megaton would require a report. He moved swiftly through the halls, conscious of the bulge pressing against his codpiece. It didn't take long to reach the appropriate room. The door slide aside, revealing the form of his silver mate. Strong arms wrapped around him, pulling him into the room. Shockwave purred as a harsh had gripped his aching arousal.

"Hello lover."


	9. Chapter 9

Megatron studied the recharging form of his lover. They had not had much time to spend with each other since his mate had returned, prize in tow. It had been difficult to wait, to not touch what was his while Shockwave got his Autobot settled in. It had amused the warlord that his usually cool and collected mate was so smitten with the young former Elite Guard mech. He had given Shockwave permission to bring Blurr to the Nemesis once he had completed his mission, wanting to meet the 'Bot who had enraptured his mate. Shockwave had chosen well.

Blurr was a sweet little thing, all sleek curves and large, frightened optics. He was also loyal, dedicated, and was slowly adapting to the Decepticon way of life. He would make a fine Decepticon, and a fine berthmate. A predatory grin stretched across Megatron's face. Oh yes, the young mech would look gorgeous, valve stretched around his spike while Shockwave took his pretty lips. He would have to make that happen soon. Not yet, however. Blurr was still far too skittish around him. Not to mention that he was still recovering from the attempted assault. Shockwave was making progress, but Blurr was not yet ready for them both.

'Ah, well,' Megatron mused as his berthmate stirred, optic brightening with hunger. He turned his attention to the powerful body pinned beneath him. His mate was more than capable of entertaining him until they claimed their prize.

\----------

Blurr barely saw the punch coming. He reacted swiftly, stepping to the side while blocking and trapping his attacker's fist. He twisted the appendage violently as he stepped outward, using the momentum and controlled arm to take his attacker to the ground. Kicking the mech away from him, he turned to face his next opponent. He didn't know how long he had been fighting, but it felt like forever. Every time he managed to take out a mech another took his place. But that was the point of the drill. They were testing not only his hand-to-hand combat skills and reaction time, but also his endurance.

"Enough." Blurr had never been so grateful to hear the command. Autobot Boot Camp had not been anywhere near as difficult as this! The young mech fought to still his trembling legs, desperate to not collapse and make a fool of himself in front of Lord Megatron.

"You have done well Blurr. It is custom that when a mech completes this portion of his training that he choose a weapon. Come. Shockwave will meet us in the armory." Blurr's exhaustion disappeared. Finally, he could have a weapon!

"Yes, sir." he saluted sharply and joined his lord as the silver mech left the room. They walked in silence as Blurr basked in his triumph. He didn't notice as sharp red eyes watched him. Spotting his... lover? waiting for them, Blurr smiled.

"Shockwave! I passed!"

"Very good Blurr. You have improved exponentially." The speedster glowed under the praise. Megatron placed his hand on the smaller mech's shoulder and guided him into the armory. Blurr gasped.

Weapons were everywhere. They hung on the walls, from the ceiling, were held up by weapons racks organized in rows all across the floor… it was amazing. And very well organized. Blurr could see that the guns were all grouped together on the wall to his left, and different sized axes were to his right. The swords took up several weapon racks, while the ninja gear, including throwing stars, nunchucks, and a variety of other tools he couldn't name took up the far back corner of the room. Looking around, he could see short knives, grenades, crossbows… he didn't know where to begin. Taking a moment to think, he ruled out the guns, as those were difficult to aim when he moved at his normal speeds. Ninja gear was out too, as he had no interest in learning the styles that would accompany them. He didn't have the strength to wield an axe, so he ruled those out too.

Making his way over to the bladed weapons, Blurr took his time examining each. He would be using what he chose today for the next several millennia, so he wanted to make sure he picked right. The long blades were beautiful, but he didn't like the feel of them when he actually handled them. Not discouraged, he continued his search. Coming to a pair of energon daggers, the blue mech paused. They were beautiful. The blades were a sleek design, silver and deadly with sapphire blue handles. Picking one up, he tested its weight and balance. It fit nicely into his hand. Blurr had seen some mechs sparring who had their weapons concealed inside their armor. These were small enough and light enough to fit under his arm plating, but long enough to be able to put some distance between himself and his opponent. He would have to learn to fight with both hands, but, he decided as he picked up the other blade, that would be an advantage. Mind made up, he turned to show his choice to Lord Megatron and Shockwave. Megatron nodded his approval, and Shockwave looked pleased.

"A very good choice Blurr. Those will serve you well."

"When can I start training with them?" Blurr asked, hoping that the answer would be soon.

"At the start of the next decacycle. Shockwave will be leaving for a short term mission then. I will train you, and if by the time he returns you have become proficient with the basics we will test you to see if you are ready to advance to the next level." Blurr was disappointed to hear that Shockwave would be leaving, but perked up at the mention of a challenge. And Lord Megatron himself was going to train him? Seriously? Blurr knew that the mech was a weapons master, though he had never before seen him actually use one. Training with him would be an unbelievable opportunity.

"Yes, Lord Megatron. I look forward to it."

"Good. You are both dismissed for the day. Shockwave, take him to Cyclonus and get him proper sheaths for those. You're first assignment Blurr will be to demonstrate proper care of your daggers. I expect you to be ready at the beginning of next decacycle."

"Yes sir." Shockwave and Blurr saluted, and then left to find Cyclonus. Megatron let his optics linger over the lithe frames of his mechs until they were gone, before turning his mind to business matters. After all, he did have an empire to run. There would be time to play later.


	10. Chapter 10

Something was off. Blurr was alone in the training room. Megatron had ended their session several breems ago but Blurr wanted to run through his katas a few more times. They were already very precise - he had worked hard on mastering them in the orns since Shockwave had left on his mission- but they weren't completely fluid yet. He wanted to have them perfected by the time the spy returned for his break next lunar cycle.

His watcher hadn't been there long. The creepy feeling of optics on his plating had alerted him to the other's presence a klik ago, but he gave no sign that he knew he was being watched. He continued to work through his current form, looking for all the world as though his attention was completely focused inwards.

Reaching the conclusion of the kata he launched into a complex set of movements, his blades mirroring each other perfectly. When he performed the final strike he paused, listening for his stalker's position. The mech was actually fairly easy to locate. He hadn't bothered to put his systems into stealth mode.

The blue mech debated calling Megatron for help, but he had his pride. Damaged or not, he was a former Elite. He would forever cement his reputation as a coward if he called for aid. No, he would deal with this himself. Blurr ignored the small part of his mind gibbering that he didn't want this to end up like last time.

The lithe mech sheathed his right dagger, moving slightly so his hidden watcher couldn't see his still extended left blade. As soon as he did a navy and gray mech lunged from the shadows. Murder was burning brightly in the Decepticon's optics. The blue mech fought back his panic - he remembered all too clearly the last time red optics had looked at him like that - as he brought up his dagger to block the deadly stoke from the slim sword. He wasn't going to be a victim this time. He had been trained, was still being trained, by Lord Megatron and Shockwave! He was NOT weak.

"What does he see in you!?" the larger mech screamed. He struck again, aiming to decapitate his opponent. Blurr flipped his dagger down to lay flat against his arm as he blocked the strike. The sword hit his dagger, pushing it into his circuitry but not causing any serious damage, and while the other race car was distracted Blurr drove his other weapon towards the other's spark. The older Decepticon managed to avoid a death blow but he didn't escape without a rather significant cut across his chassis. "You are nothing! How dare you steal Lord Megatron's attention?!" Blurr didn't answer. The mech was clearly deranged. Talking wouldn't help. 

Unfortunately the mech's injury didn't seem to be slowing him down. The blows came faster and faster, forcing Blurr to focus on defense. He lost himself in the movements, letting his training take over. The Decepticon's decision to attack him clearly had been spur of the moment; had he spent any amount of time watching him he would have known that Blurr was not an amateur with his daggers. But that revelation came as a surprise, and his underestimation of his target cost him dearly. Blurr took advantage of that weakness and forced his way past his attacker's guard. Stunned, the larger race car didn't have time to defend himself before the deadly tip of the dagger pierced his spark. Blurr watched, as though in a daze, as the corpse fell to the ground, already gray. Calmly he wiped the energon off his dagger, finally noticing the crowd that had gathered. Voice steady, he commed Megatron.

\---------

Megatron studied the scene dispassionately. His racer stood in a circle with a body clearly slain by an energon dagger. The crowd was silent, contemplating the fight they had witnessed. Most had placed bets on the dead mech. Few had expected Blurr to survive.

Mechs and femmes parted easily before him as he made his way to the former Autobot. Blurr was holding together well, but he could see the faint tremors in his frame. Blurr had just made his first kill, ever. It was time to get him out of the crowd so the young mech could deal with it in private. Placing a large hand on Blurr's slim shoulder he simply said,

"Well done," and guided the mech from the training room. Pausing at the door he turned to his Decepticons and said,

"Let this be a lesson to you all. You know the punishment for attacking another Decepticon is death. That Blurr is not yet branded does not matter. There will be no punishment or revenge against Blurr, lest you want to deal with me. Someone get that," he gestured to the corpse, "cleaned up. This had better be the last time I hear of infighting."

"Yes Lord Megatron!"

\---------

They walked through the halls at an unhurried pace. The smaller mech kept his face neutral, showing none of the turmoil twisting in his spark. He had killed a mech. He. Had. Killed. A. Mech. He hadn't wanted to. Primus, he hadn't; his nameless attacker had left him no choice. He didn't notice as he was led past own his room to his lord's. Megatron guided him into the spacious quarters and got him settled in the room's only chair.

"Let it go Blurr. It is never a good idea to keep something as heavy as this bottled up inside." Bright blue optics looked up at him. Coolant began to pool before falling freely down stunning faceplates. Blurr didn't make a sound; he simply let his tears fall and shook. 

Megatron let the young mech mourn. He knew that the racer has been irrevocably changed. How he dealt with the grief of losing a piece of his innocence would affect who he became in the future. Many became competent warriors, and learned to accept that death was sometimes necessary to protect their way of life. Others... Grew to love killing, thrived on it even. While mechs like that were useful in war, they were always a danger to society. He had made a mistake with that once, and he would kill Blurr himself before he let the little mech go down that road. Despite Autobot propaganda, Megatron was not a supporter of mindless slaughter. 

It took half a joor for the speedster's tears to stop falling, and another half for the tremors to cease. Blurr was beyond exhausted. His optics flickered as he fought to stay online.

"Thank you," he whispered, voice hoarse. Megatron stood and scooped the tiny mech into his arms. 

"Do not thank me Blurr. You handled yourself admirably. But know that if you ever start to enjoy killing I will crush your spark myself." Strangely, it was not fear that lit Blurr's optics but relief.

"I don't ever want to. I understand having to in defense of myself and others, but I don't think I'll ever forget the way the life left his optics as he died. Megatron's chassis rumbled with pride. Gently, he set Blurr down on the berth.

"Good." He placed a chaste kiss on the runner's lips. "Recharge now." Blurr obeyed, systems already halfway powered down. Another two nanokliks and he was deeply asleep. Megatron watched him for a moment longer before turning to his terminal. He needed to send Shockwave an update.


	11. Chapter 11

Shockwave was both furious and proud. Furious, become some low bottom scum had dared attack Blurr despite ample warnings of what such foolish actions would bring. Proud, because Blurr had handled himself admirably. He had proven to the Decepticons that he was not someone to be trifled with. Once he had mastered his daggers entirely they would begin tapering down the speed restraint cuffs and retrain him to fight at full speed. Then he would be nigh untouchable. Shockwave had no doubt that Blurr could become one of the most deadly assassins known to Cybertron if he chose to. The small mech never would though. Despite his talent, he was too soft sparked to ever want to take a life, even in the line of duty. He feared becoming a monster, had been relieved when Megatron promised to end his life if it ever happened. No, Blurr was much more suited to Intelligence work; it was still a relief to know that he could take care of himself. And as soon as this assignment ended he would return and test his lover himself. 

This latest position was possibly the worst he’d had in a long time. The Autobots, still reeling from the loss of Ultra Magnus and Sentinel Magnus’ ridiculous new restrictions, were apparently developing a secret weapon. The spy had only heard whispers of the weapon in passing, no bot daring to raise their voice above a whisper lest Sentinel somehow catch wind of their gossip. It had taken much longer than Shockwave had liked to track down the rumored location. The security was impressive, to say the least. To the casual observer the building appeared to be a laboratory that focused on viral diseases and the prevention of their transmission. However the inner sanctum was almost impenetrable, requiring several levels of security to enter. Shockwave had no doubt he could manage it, but first he needed to gain access to the building in order to scope out possible modes of entry. This meant getting a job at the facility. The only position that they were hiring was janitorial staff. The spy, currently wearing a non-descript black and tan jeep disguise, was not amused. Still, the job had proven useful.

It hadn’t taken long for Shockwave to begin acquiring more and more responsibilities. He went from simply cleaning the floors in the lobby to practically cleaning the entire (legal) laboratory in a matter of rotations. He worked hard, kept his head down and mouth shut. His superiors took notice, and began testing him. They let “confidential” information slip in his presence, and were pleased when they spy said nothing, to anyone. He was sure they were watching him, even outside of work, but he went about his business as an unremarkable cleaning bot with no family and few friends. His lack of communication with the rest of the population seemed to work in his favor, as not long after he was approached with a proposition. 

“Scrubber, a word please.” Looking up at Focus, Shockwave nodded and wordlessly followed the lead researcher into his office. 

“It has come to my attention that our current janitorial staff in the secondary lab is rather ineffective. As a result he is to be dismissed. However, that leaves us in a bit of a bind. We need someone in there because many of those experiments are dangerous and cannot be exposed to contamination. Now, I am aware that your job description does not include working with potentially dangerous experiments, but we would like you to take the position temporarily, until we can find someone more suited for it. There will, of course, be a pay raise, and other benefits as well.” Shockwave looked up, arranging his face to show wide opticked surprise. 

“Me, sir? Really? I mean, it’s such an important position…” he trailed off, trying to balance hesitancy and excitement. 

“Off course, Scrubber, we are very impressed with your work ethic and careful nature. In fact, if you find you like the position it will be yours full time. There are, however, some top secret projects being developed that will require confidentiality agreements that, if broken, will see you land in the Stockades.” The arrogant scientist tried not to look patronizing and mostly succeeded, but his tone was that of an adult speaking to a sparkling. Shockwave was far too professional to punch him. 

“I understand sir. Wow, um, yes, I will take the position. What do I need to sign?”

Groons later Shockwave left the lab whistling a merry tune. This certainly wasn’t what he expected when he took the job, but it meant that he would be finished with this assignment decaorns before he had planned. It was a welcome break. He was scheduled to start his first shift this coming dark cycle, and would hopefully complete the mission within the decacycle. Heading to his rented flat the Decepticon decided to send his report to Megatron after the completion of the shift. Whatever the Autobots were preparing, they would be ready to counter it. 

\----------

Optimus Prime was not having a good cycle. Not that any cycles since his team’s forced return to Cybertron could be considered good. Yes, the Decepticons had left Earth, but the Prime had no doubt they were not finished with the young planet. There was too much technology there, primitive though it may be, that could be adapted for the Decepticon cause. Not to mention Soundwave was still running wild with his mini mechs in tow. But Sentinel would hear none of it, recalling the team and assigning them to the most menial of jobs. Optimus had gotten stuck as a janitorial bot in a high security lab where they could “keep an optic on him”. He was not ashamed to admit he was doing the bare minimum work to get by. Even begging for credits on the streets would be a step up from having to deal with lecherous optics every day. 

Besides having to fend off lewd propositions and wandering servos, the young Prime had quickly become discouraged working in the lab. Not only was the menial labor thankless work, the projects they were developing sickened his spark. Cosmic Rust looked like a harmless virus compared to Combustive Corrosion, a toxic gas that corroded a mech’s insides until they produced a high enough level of heat that would interact with the gas and cause the victim to spontaneously combust. Not only was the corrosion hellishly painful the actual combustion would kill mechs within a hundred foot radius of the victim. And these so-called Autobots laughed at the idea. Worse yet, all of the projects had to be approved by the senior officers in the chain of command. The Autobots not only approved of these torturous projects but they actively encouraged the scientists to come up with more. 

Sighing despondently, Optimus half sparkedly scrubbed a stain that would never come off the floor, given that it was burned into the titanium. He could hardly wait until they fired him. Surely they couldn’t possibly still think he was a threat. Not only did he have barely any means to support himself, let alone start a mutiny, he hadn’t been in contact with his team since they arrived “home”. He was alone and no one would listen to him. 

A soft sound dragged the truckformer from his thoughts. It almost sounded as though a sparkling was crying. That was impossible, however. No mech would be dumb enough to bring their younglings to a workplace filled with deadly chemicals and other assorted weapons. Still, his spark flared protectively, and the young mech knew he would never forgive himself if a sparkling really was in danger and he did nothing to save it. 

Following the sound deeper into the lab, into the corridors he was highly encouraged to stay away from, Optimus found himself standing in front of a simple gray door. He half expected it to be locked, but the metal slide aside easily at his command. Stepping into the room, the young mech almost threw up. Two cribs were set up, one on the wall to his left, and the other on the wall to his right. One sparkling occupied each, both screaming and crying and reaching for each other. Tubes were fed into their delicate plating, fluid pulsing at a steady rate into their tiny veins as various monitors took readings. He could see their sparks through the clamps that held their cockpits open, the tiny balls of light beating in time with each other. Wing nubs flickered agitatedly as they desperately tried to escape their prisons. 

Staggering back against the doorframe Optimus tried to collect himself. The Autobots were experimenting on sparklings. Twin Seeker sparklings. Where had they come from? There were no Autobot fliers. Kidnapping immediately came to mind and disgust rolled through him once again. He had to choke down bile, lest he actually puke. The former commander knew had to do something. The seekerlings were obviously in a great deal of pain. He could not let them suffer. He would have to act quickly. He would smuggle them out tonight at the change of shift. None of the scientists would be around come dark cycle. He would simply have to get past the new janitor. He could do this. Optimus would get the sparklings out or die trying. 

\----------

Blurr was lounging comfortably on Megatron’s berth while the older mech reviewed reports. He had been spending more time with the tyrant while Shockwave was away. It was strange, he mused idly, how comfortable he was in the Decepticon Commander’s presence. He was the mech from Autobot nightmares, the one that everyone feared meeting in battle. Blurr could easily understand why; he had been training with Megatron for a not insignificant period of time and the mech could still take Blurr and his daggers on unarmed, with one hand and come away from the fight without even looking winded. But despite his fearsome abilities (Blurr had no doubt he could kill a legion of Autobots single handedly as some of the rumors went) Megatron was a good leader. While the mech could not be considered kind, he was fair and looked after the needs of his people. There were mechs and femmes on this ship that he had thought long dead, slain in the battles of old, that Megatron had simply pulled out of the public eye when the Autobots began employing assassins. There was upwards of one thousand Cybertronians on board, and thousands more living on assorted colonies across the galaxy, yet all were well fed and maintained. Say what you want about the mech, but he took care of his people. 

Megatron also seemed to be personally invested in Blurr. To this day the young racer had no idea what he had done to catch the Warlord’s attention. Whatever it was, he was thankful. Where his near rape had definitely left marks on the former Autobot the lessons Megatron and Shockwave instilled in him gave him a confidence he had never felt before. He did not feel ridiculed in their presence, or like they were simply tolerating him. Megatron would even listen to him babble at times, mind still running a million miles a klik, and had even asked for his insight into Autobot culture at times. The vaguely uncomfortable feeling of betrayal had long since been pushed from his spark, replaced by a flushing feeling of warmth that he was not yet ready to examine too closely. He had a home here; with a mech he had loved for more orns than he cared to think about (even if that love had been severely tested when Shockwave’s deception was uncovered) and a Lord that valued him for more than just his speed. Blurr resolutely did not think about how his Lord was just as attractive as his lover. 

The speedster was jerked from his thoughts by a loud commotion echoing in the hallways. Curious, Blurr left his Master’s quarters to follow the sound. There were several mechs yelling, but about what he could not decipher. But above the din he could hear Shockwave. Ice flooded his energon; his lover was not supposed to be back for several groons. Something had gone terribly wrong. But Shockwave did not sound hurt. He was in control, his voice terse but steady as he issued commands. Rounding the corner Blurr was stunned to find the undercover agent cradling a streamlined truckformer in very familiar colors. Two small seekerlets hung on the mech’s shoulders, covered in the Autobot’s energon. Despite Shockwave’s field repairs Optimus was still leaking heavily, his bright armor turning gray around the edges of his many wounds. Blurr couldn’t even begin to categorize them all. And the Decepticon spy has a non-insubstantial number of wounds, but mostly those seemed to be superficial. 

Starscream’s arrival on scene brought a whole new level of chaos to the situation. The Prince of Vos shrieked at the sight of the seekerlets, no doubt furious with their poor condition. Two seekers rushed to gather the tiny mechs, but the little ones were having none of it. They bared their sharp fangs, hissing and lashing out at those who dared to try and take them from their Chosen. Blurr was surprised to note that Starscream’s face softened for an instant, before his haughty mask snapped back in place. 

“Give me the mech, Shockwave,” the second in command demanded. Red optic flashing, Shockwave rounded on the flyer.

“He is dying, you fool. The medical team shall deal with him. You may speak to him when he has recovered.”

“He has been claimed by Seekerkin of Vos. He is mine, and my medics will attend to him. Do not test me in this.” The cold, commanding voice made the speedster shiver. Many forgot that there was a reason the arrogant seeker was second only to Megatron. Where Blurr had no doubt Shockwave could take him much energon would be spilled. And Optimus did not have time to wait for them to come to an agreement. Luckily, Megatron’s arrival put an end to the feud.

“Shockwave, give the Autobot to Starscream. Starscream, he had better survive your medic’s care, intact. I am very interested in how this particular mech ended up here. Last I was aware he and his wretched team were stationed on Earth. I am sure there is a reason you brought him here, Shockwave.”

“Yes, my Lord. I have much to report.” 

“Then come,” Megatron beckoned for Blurr as well. The other mechs who had crowded the hall (including the general medical team, who were glaring at the seeker’s personal team as though the seekers had offended them) began to clear out as the seeker medics rushed their cargo, which included two screaming younglings who bit anyone who came near them or their Chosen, to the Vosian wing. Blurr followed meekly after the two much larger mechs to the throne room. He quietly took a seat at the foot of the throne once Megatron had sat down. Shockwave knelt respectfully, optic trained on the floor. Megatron, in a rare moment of unprofessionalism, burst out,

“What the frag happened?”


	12. Chapter 12

The med bay was still, the silence only broken by the soft beeping of the monitors and the near silent pede steps of the medical staff. A solitary mech occupied the bay, but the medics were as on edge as if they were deep in a multi-casualty trauma. Starscream has made is perfectly clear that if this particular mech offlined then they would be lucky to only be demoted back down to D-rank cadet. Perhaps more terrifying than Starscream’s not-so-idle threats were the two small bodies that kept watch over the mech. The tiny seekerlings had climbed up on the berth the moment they had sensed their adopted creator was out of danger and refused to move. The unnamed mechs were wrapped around each other, and settled on the Autobot’s chest plates, over his spark, as though they were guarding it. They were fearless, hissing and growling at anyone who came too close for their liking. Their mech had protected them, and they would do the same for him.

 Starscream watched from a distance, torn between amusement and anger. How dare those filthy Autobots harm his people?! To lay a servo on a sparkling, no matter the race, was grounds for execution in the seeker culture. Starscream would track down every putrid being that had laid a hand on the twins.

 The twins had not tolerated being separated from the Autobot well. They kicked and screamed, thrashed and tried to flee. They had only calmed when brought into the same room, even though they could not touch him. Their own scans had shown a substantial history of neglect, but no immediate concerns. They would have to undergo further testing once they were calm enough to sit through it. The pediatric healer had been concerned that too much stress could have a negative impact on their sparks. Unfortunately, that would have to wait for the Autobot to online. The twins had made it clear they were going nowhere. Starscream dearly wanted to know what had happened to make the younglings so loyal to the former Earth Commander.  

The seeker did remember the mech from his escapades on that backwards mudball. The smaller mech had been a thorn in Mighty Megatron’s side. Starscream had found it hilarious that such an inexperienced mech could lead an equally inexperienced team against the greatest Decepticon in recent history and, more often than not, win. He had not interacted with the mech with much frequency, but he’d had grudging respect for the small truckformer who was so adept at fragging Megatron off. Still, the mech was an Autobot. Starscream, to put it mildly, despised his kind.

 The prince was pulled from his musings by one of the twins swiping at a tech who had gotten to close to the Autobot’s berth. The mech leaped back as though he had been struck by a mech ten times the seekerling’s size. Five faint claw marks were visible on the white plating. Starscream stepped forward. Immediately four red optics focused on him. They watched his progress intently, harmonics kicking on in a surprisingly fierce growl once he had crossed their invisible line. The one nearest to him took a swipe, recoiling in surprise when the older seeker simply caught his servo. Determined to scar the intruder, the youngling pulled one digit into his mouth. Tiny denta clamped down, the challenge visible in burning optics. The other twin curled tighter around his brother, cooing in delight. Starscream merely raised a brow ridge.

 “I am not so easily intimidated, little one.” Said little one only bit down harder. The Second in Command pulled his finger free, idly examining the bite. Hmm, almost deep enough to draw energon. A soft groan pulled his attention back to the Autobot. Soft blue optics stared at him uncomprehendingly.

 “Hello, Optimus Prime. Welcome to the Nemesis.”

* * *

 

_Shockwave had kept a close watch on the comings and goings of the Autobot spaceports. The new Magnus was preparing for war; he had been sending out calls for all Autobots from the Outer Rim who were of appropriate age to report to Cybertron for military training. It had been interesting to see the kind of mechs and femmes who answered the call. It was not his primary focus, however, so besides taking note of the more dangerous characters, he did not interfere. It had come as a surprise when one of his underlings reported a small cargo ship that Lockdown liked to use when trying for stealth was on approach._

_Since it was not yet late enough to rouse suspicion if he took a casual stroll down by the dock the spy decided to investigate._

_The small ship had landed without difficulty. A heavily disguised Lockdown barreled down the ramp, almost slamming into Shockwave. The undercover Decepticon merely grasped the unruly mech as though to stabilize him. Lockdown shot him a gruff “thanks” before continuing on his way. Their true conversation was hidden under multiple layers of encryptions less than a joor later; Shockwave had slipped Lockdown his secure frequency during their brief interaction._

“He had been contacted by an anonymous source that demanded his presence immediately. The source reportedly had urgent packages requiring the care of a seeker. Given the rushed nature of the conversation Lockdown was unable to obtain more information before the caller became spooked and disconnected. The source did give him a pick-up location and time but made no mention of payment. Lockdown was curious enough, or ‘bored out of my slagging mind’ as he put it, that he accepted the job on a temporary basis.” 

_Anything that needed the care of a seeker was something Shockkwave had to investigate. If it was another of Starscream’s plots then he needed to stop it before it truly began. The spy truly could not think of another matter that would require a seeker that could possibly be under control of the Autobots. The seeker prince, while a massive threat to the Chain of Command, would have raised Pitfire if any of his precious seekers had been taken._

_Taking care to be seen completing his usual nightly routine the currently drab Decepticon shifted into another ‘former before leaving the apartment block. Sticking to the shadows he made his way down to Lockdown’s ship. The bounty hunter appeared to be passed out drunk on the ramp of his ship. Shockwave did not approach him._

_It wasn’t long before the Head of Intelligence heard the sound of pounding pedesteps running for the dock. The gait was unsteady, and accompanied by heavy gasping. Underneath those sounds were the tiny, frightened chirps of young Seekers. The mech rounded the corner a moment later. The mech’s formerly bright plating was dull and stained with energon. Two small bundles with red optics were cradled securely to the runner’s chestplates._

“I was unable to get the full story due to his condition, but Optimus apparently was the Autobot who was the janitor I was going to replace in the lab. He found the twins earlier in the day and snuck back in during the night cycle to free them. It was he who contacted Lockdown, though I am not sure how. At some point he was discovered by security and they attacked him. He sustained several wounds to his back and legs, and was nearly offline when he reached us. He also had this with him.” Shockwave handed his lover a datapad. Scrolling through it quickly, the Decepticon warlord found crude copies of several of the labs developments, mostly relating to the younglings. There were a few weapon specs in the mix as well.

“Interesting,” Megatron said softly. “How does a young mech, perhaps the most loyal and determined Autobot alive, go from being a hero of Cyberton to stealing classified information with intent to pass it to the enemy?”

“Optimus is loyal, but he is not blind,” Blurr piped up. “He is very dedicated to his friends and his cause, but he is a good mech. If they were torturing younglings there is no way he would have stood by and let it happen.”

“How well did you know him?” Megatron asked.

“Not well. I only every really saw him in passing. He was always very courteous, but he wouldn’t back down from a cause he believed in. I think he is the only one who ever really disagreed with Sentinel Prime. Well, at least in public.”

“Perhaps Blurr should speak with him once he onlines. A friendly face might put him at ease enough to get the full story.” Blurr shot Shockwave a disbelieving look.

“One: he thinks I am dead. Two: my upgrades are definitely Decepticon in nature,” here both of the other mechs ran an appreciative optic over the sleek, deadly frame, “and three: I have this,” he gestured proudly at the prominent brand on his chassis. “None of those scream ‘confide in me!’”

“Perhaps not, but the information he carries is valuable. We need to know if he is a threat, and, unlikely though it is, if he has forsaken the Autobots what he can tell us about their future plans. Starscream, contrary beast that he is, is not going to let the two of us into the seekers’ domain without issue. He is more likely to let a teammate, former or not, visit. Seekers take their Trines and Families very seriously.” Blurr nodded his understanding.

“Yes sir.”

“The two of you are dismissed. You may retire for the rest of the cycle. The Autobot is unlikely to online for the next several joors.”

“Thank you, Lord Megatron.” Bowling slightly to their leader the pair turned and left. Blurr barely made it to the sanctuary of their rooms before launching himself at his lover. Shockwave caught him easily. In two strides he carried his prize to the berth. The smaller mech smirked coyly, pulling the purple mech down on top of him. He was glad his lover was home, and they had lots of catching up to do. That would have to wait for a while, however. They had some other, more pressing matters, to see to first.


End file.
